How Could You
by Siry89
Summary: Soubi ist mit Seimei gegangen und Ritsuka ist alleine zurück geblieben. Doch wie geht es jetzt weiter?
1. Speechless

How could you

By Siry

Author's note: Die Story setzt beginnt, nachdem Soubi Seimeis Befehl gefolgt ist und Ritsuka nun alleine zurück kehrt.

Ich habe den Manga gelesen und hätte am beim Lesen am liebsten reingeschlagen ^_^ Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story und ihr könnt euch damit die Zeit bis zum nächsten Band etwas vertreiben, denn genau das hab ich auch damit getan.

Es ist das erste mal, dass ich eine FF zu einem Manga schreibe, daher bitte etwas Nachsicht, wenn ich an die Story denke sind mehr Bilder als Worte in meinem Kopf.

Kapitel 1 - Speechless -

Da Ritsuka trotz des strömenden Regens nicht gerannt, sondern mit gesenktem Blick absolut ruhig gegangen war, war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt als er vor der Tür von Soubis Wohnung ankam. Drinnen brannte Licht, das heißt Natsuo und Yoji waren zu hause. Er hatte auf den unwahrscheinlichen Fall gehofft, dass sie es nicht wären... Die Wohnung war zu klein um den beiden aus dem Weg zu gehen und wenn er rein wollte, musste er ohnehin klopfen. Für eine Sekunde huschte der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, die beiden rauszuschmeißen. Dürfen sie überhaupt noch hier sein? Hatte er überhaupt das Recht jemanden aus dieser Wohnung zu kommandieren? Darf er selbst überhaupt noch dort sein?

Aber wohin sollte er sonst? 'Nach hause', zu seiner Mutter? Absolut undenkbar. Das einzige was ihn die Situation die letzte Zeit überhaupt noch ertragen ließ, waren Soubis heimliche Besuche, in denen er durch's Fenster eingestiegen war, gewesen, mit denen er sich hervorragend ablenken konnte. Oft ist Soubi sogar solange geblieben, bis er eingeschlafen war. Egal wie schlimm die Wutausbrüche seiner Mutter waren, er konnte immer sein Handy in der Hosentasche spühren, mit dem er Soubi anrufen konnte, sobald er sich in sein Zimmer geflüchtet war.

Ritsuka schüttelte den Kopf, darüber nachzudenken hatte keinen Sinn. Er hatte nun niemanden mehr, der ihm hätte helfen können und alleine war er der Situation nicht gewachsen. _Nicht gerade jetzt. Nicht heute abend. Vielleicht morgen. Oder übermorgen. _

Aber jetzt hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit, er musste dorthin. In Soubis Wohnung. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er den Ausdruck 'Soubis alte Wohnung' im Kopf. Warum war er sich so sicher, dass Soubi nicht wiederkehren würde? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er spührte es einfach.

Er klopfte an die Tür. Das lebhafte Geschnatter, das von drinnen heraus hallte, verstummte und er hörte Yojis Stimme: "Wer da?"

"Ich..." Ritsukas Stimme klang leiser und gebrochener als er beabsichtigt hatte und fremd. Wie als ob er ewig nicht gesprochen hätte, dabei war es erst ungefähr 30 Minuten hergewesen, doch da hatte er geschrieen. Er hätte ebensogut schweigen können. Dann müsste er sich jetzt nicht bemühen, das Echo seiner eigenen, panischen und verzweifelten Stimme zu verdrängen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und um die Ecke schaute Yoji.

"Ritsuka...? Du bist ja klatsch nass!" Ritsuka ging wortlos und ohne vom Boden aufzusehen hinein. Er konnte die Blicke der beiden zwar nicht sehen, aber spühren. Wohin jetzt? Zur Couch? Auf der saß Natsuo und hatten den Controller noch in der Hand. Zum Bett? Es gab nur eines. _Seines..._ Abgesehen davon schliefen darin momentan sowieso Yoji und Natsuo, da Soubi ihnen diesen Platz abgetreten hatte und auf der großen Couch schlief.

Ritsuka blieb mitten im Raum stehen und wusste nicht wohin mit sich selbst. Kalt und tropfend stand er da und blickte sich wortlos um. _Soubis Wohnung. Eben ist er noch hier gewesen. _Er kniff die Augen zusammen und begann seine nasse Kleidung auszuziehen. _Nein, bloß nicht. Wenn ich mich umsehe, bin ich verloren! _

"Kann ich mir was trockenes zum Anziehen von euch leihen?" fragte Ritsuka mit seiner Alles-in-bester-Ordnung Stimme.

"Ähm... ja, klar."

Ritsuka machte sich nicht die Mühe zum Umziehen ins Bad zu gehen, Yoji und seine Waffe waren sowieso mehr damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig Blicke zuzuwerfen, als ihn zu beobachten. Wieder trocken wusste Ritsuka was er zu tun hatte. Er musste die Wohnung "säubern", denn so wie sie jetzt war, konnte er hier nirgends hinsehen, ohne an ihn zu denken. Und er wollte nicht mehr an ihn denken. Zielstrebig stapfte er in die Küche, zog einen großen Müllsack aus dem Schrank. Und dann fing er an.

"Ritsuka, was tust zur Hölle..?!" Protestierte Yoji und lief ihm wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hinterher. Natsuo saß immernoch auf dem Sofa und betrachtete die ganze Szene schweigend.

Ritsuka begann in der Küche. Der Aschenbecher musste weg und landete als erstes in der Tüte. Soubis Lieblingsteetasse stand noch ungespült auf der Anrichte. Auch die landete in der Tüte. Um die selbstgemachte Frühstücksschale zu finden, die Ritsuka im Handwerksunterricht für ihn getöpfert hatte, zu finden musste er in verschiedene Schränke schauen. Endlich gefunden warf er auf diese weg. Sie zersplitterte als sie auf die Tasse fiel. Yoji zuckte bei dem Geräuch zusammen und packte Ritsuka an beiden Schultern.

"Ritsuka, was ist passiert? W... wo ist Soubi?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Ritsuka hoffte inständig, dass man ihm nicht ansah, dass er noch auf dem Weg zur Wohnung geweint hatte. "Er ist weg." Ritsuka versuchte diesen Satz so emotionslos wie möglich klingen zu lassen, konnte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel dennoch nicht komplett vermeiden. Yoji sah ihn geschockt an. "Weg?... Du meinst er ist..."

"Nein, Yoji, er ist nicht tot." Ritsuka wand sich an seinem Griff und führte seinen Weg durch den Wohnung fort. Ein Schal der über einem Küchenstuhl lag, landete nun in der Tüte.

"Seimei hat nach ihm gerufen."

Soubis Pantoffel.

"Er ist dem Ruf gefolgt."

Sein Mantel.

"Wir haben uns mit Seimei getroffen."

Soubis Decke. Da wird auch eine gute Wäsche helfen, den Geruch loszuwerden. Er schnappte sie sich und brachte sie sofort zur Waschmaschine.

"Seimei wollte, dass Soubi mit ihm mitkommt." Rief Ritsuka vom Badezimmer aus den beiden zu. Nachdem die Waschmaschine lief, verschwanden als nächstes Soubis Zahnbürste, Seife und Bademantel aus Ritsukas Sichtfeld.

"Und jetzt ist er weg."

Als letztes stand er vor der großen Pinnwand. Diese war gepflastert mit Bildskizzen, Terminen für Soubis Uni-Kram und zahllosen Fotos. Der Großteil davon bestand aus denen, die Ritsuka selbst für ihn ausgedruckt hatte. Eins nach dem anderen riss er ab, ohne genau auf das Motiv zu achten. Langes blondes Haar, und weg damit. Bloß nicht näher hinsehen. Bloß nicht sein Gesicht sehen.

Nach der Säuberung der Pinnwand war diese... _leerer. Wie der Rest der Wohnung. Wie ich. _

Mittlerweile war auch Natsuo aufgestanden und sah ihn mit kindlichen Freude an "Uiii, und jetzt verbrennen wir alles, jaah?". Für diesen Kommentar bekam er von seinem Sacrifice einen groben Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

"Das ist hier ist nicht der Holocaust. Ich möchte das nur einfach nicht mehr sehen." Antwortete Ritsuka, worauf von der Zero Waffe nur ein unverständliches "Holo-was?..." als Antwort kam. Er blickte seinen Partner fragend an, worauf auf Yoji mit dem Schultern zuckte.

"Warte doch erstmal, er kommt doch sicher bald-"

"Nein Yoji, wird er nicht. Schluss damit jetzt, okay?" Daraufhin verstummten die beiden Zero und Ritsuka verstaute den Sack in Soubis Kleiderschrank. Lauter als beabsichtigt schloss er die Schranktür.

Als er sich umdrehte sah er Yoji und Natsuo zusammen da stehen. Beide sahen ihn an. Ohne Worte. Ebenso sprachlos wie er es war. Er wankte auf die beiden, die ihm bereits entgegenkamen. Vier warme Hände bewahrten ihn davor zu stürzen und fingen ihn auf.

Das war das letzte was er spürte bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. 4 warme Hände und keine Worte.

To be continued...

November, 2013

by Siry


	2. Senseless

How could you

By Siry

Kapitel 2: - Senseless -

„Ich kann ihn nicht finden!" jammerte Ritsuka während er den Papierstapel auf dem Schreibtisch durchforstete. „Er muss hier irgendwo sein..."

„Ri-chan, widme dich doch mal lieber den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens." entgegnete Yoji. „Vollkommen deiner Meinung. Komm her, wir könnten hier noch einen dritten bei diesem Endgegner gebrauchen!" pflichtete Natsuo ihm bei.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ihr wisst genau dass ich diese Strafarbeit bis morgen abgeben muss!" sagte Ritsuka, worauf seine Freunde nur ein synchrones Schulterzucken erwidern konnten. „Hör mal Ritsuka, ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass du dich zu sowas verdonnern lässt. Also hätte Hitomi das zu uns gesagt-"

„Wäre sie am Ende wieder weinend aus dem Klassenzimmer gelaufen, jaja. Erspart mir das bitte. Ihr wisst was ich davon halte. Ich habe zu viele Tage schwänzt und musste deswegen diesen Aufsatz schreiben. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit mit der ich Sensei beschwichtigen konnte, dass sie nicht wieder versucht meine Mutter zu kontaktieren. Und ich HABE ihn gestern geschrieben und nun ist er weg!"

„Und äh... wo genau kommen wir jetzt ins Spiel?" fragte Natsuo und zog Ohren und Schwanz ein als ihn Ritsukas wütender Blick traf.

„Ihr zwei könntet mir suchen helfen, schließlich ist dieses Chaos hier auf eurem Mist gewachsen!"

Damit hatte Ritsuka nicht ganz unrecht. In den 2 Wochen in denen die 3 Jugendlichen nun gemeinsam dort zusammen gewohnt hatten, hatte niemand sich dafür verantwortlich gefühlt aufzuräumen. Selbst Ritsuka hat seine ersten, vergeblichen Versuche schnell wieder eingestellt. Auch wenn er sich selbst sagte, dass es unklug wäre aufzuräumen, da er sonst nur auf noch weitere Erinnerungen stoßen würde, war im Endeffekt die Begründung egal. Das Ergebnis war jedenfalls eine von vorn bis hinten unaufgeräumte Wohnung, ein ständig leerer Kühlschrank und absolut überfüllter Schreibtisch, an dem nun 3 kleine Händepaare wühlten, um Ritsukas verlorenen Aufsatz wieder zu finden.

„Ich haaab ihn!" johlte Natsuo vergnügt und zog das Papier etwas zu schwungvoll hervor, sodass ein weiterer Stapel auf dem Boden landete.

_Verdammt...!_

Irgendwo zwischen dem Stapel lag etwas, dass Ritsuka bei seiner „Säuberung" übersehen haben musste. Ein Foto. Von Soubi und ihm. Und es landete direkt vor seinen Füßen.

Ritsuka hätte gern den Blick abgewandt, hätte das Bild gern genommen und es zu den anderen in den Schrank eingeschlossen, oder noch besser, am besten direkt in den Müll geworfen, aber... er konnte nicht. Weder den Blick abwenden, noch sich überhaupt bewegen. Diese Szene schien für einige Sekunden, die ihm vorkamen wie Minuten, wie eingefroren. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Was wahrscheinlich damit zusammenhing, dass seit jenem Abend vor 2 Wochen niemand mehr ein Wort über Soubi verloren hatte. Nachdem Ritsuka zusammengebrochen und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit geschlafen hatte, ist er am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar mit Yoji und Natsuo zur Schule gegangen. Auch ohne Worte hat er zu verstehen gegeben, dass er über dieses Thema nicht mehr sprechen möchte und war glücklich darüber, dass die beiden ihn nicht mehr auf Soubi angesprochen haben. Jedes mal wenn sich Soubis Vorstellung wieder in seinen Kopf schleichen wollte, gesellte er sich zu seinen beiden Freunden, machte ihre Witze mit oder versuchte sich nur auf die Schule zu konzentrieren, wo er ohnehin schon viel zu viel verpasst hatte.

Doch jetzt... Dieses Foto, dass da einfach ungefragt und unleugbar auftauchte, traf ihn wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Da dieser Moment sich allerdings schon schmerzhaft in die Länge zog, fühlte er sich genötigt, dass er wohl irgendwas tun oder sagen musste.

_Reiß dich zusammen... Tu irgendwas!_

Ritsuka bückte sich und hob das Foto auf. Das war genau die Art von Situation, der er die ganze Zeit versucht hat, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch jetzt konnte er nicht anders. Er betrachtete das Bild so intensiv, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es würde sich in seinen Kopf einbrennen. Es war ein Bild von ihnen beiden. Kio hatte es an diesem Tag geschossen. Auf dem Bild sah man nur ihre beiden Gesichter. Ritsuka der vergnügt in die Kamera lächelte und Soubi der hinter ihm stand. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war gerade dabei gewesen an Ritsukas Haaren zu riechen. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr den Jungen, beginnend an der Stelle, an der damals Soubis Nase, Mund und Kinn seinen Kopf berührt hatten und fuhr ihm dann den Rücken herrunter.

Glücklich ist er da dem Tag gewesen. Einfach glücklich und irgendwie vollkommen. Jetzt fühlte er sich leerer. Viel, viel leerer.

„Du liebst ihn sehr, oder?" Er zuckte zusammen als plötzlich Yoji hinter ihm stand, ganz nah und seine Hand auf die Ritsukas Schulter legte. Der größere Junge blickte ihm über die Schulter und betrachtete ebenfalls das Foto.

„So ein Quatsch!" erwiderte Ritsuka energisch und drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Es ist dumm jemanden zu lieben, der einen nicht zurück liebt. Und ich hasse dumme Menschen..." fügte er immer leiser werdend hinzu.

„Denk das nicht, Ri-chan. Soubi liebt dich." Versuchte es Yoji erneut und ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Freund zu, doch dieser wich zurück.

„Nein, tut er nicht." sagte Ritsuka mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. „Die Grundlage für jede Form von Liebe ist Vertrauen! Soubi hat kein Vertrauen, und zwar in niemandem! Nicht in seine Eltern, nicht in Ritsu-sensei und auch nicht in Seimei."

„Er wurde von ihnen allen enttäuscht." Entgegnete Natsuo schulterzuckend. „Was erwartest du da?"

„Das er sich... nicht einfach von einem zum nächsten schupsen lässt! Dass er sich festhält! Dass er kämpft! Zumindest einmal in seinem Leben aus eigenem Ansporn heraus und nicht weil irgendwer es ihm befiehlt. Das hasse ich am allermeisten an ihm!" Ritsuka konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme nun nicht mehr zurück halten. All die Emotionen die er die letzten Wochen ständig runterschlucken musste, sprudelten nun aus ihm heraus.

„All die male, in denen er für mich da war, als es mir mies ging..." und mit diesen Worten zerriss er das Foto. „All die male, die er mich getragen hat. Ich... ich hatte doch nur gehofft, er würde sich dabei auch ein bisschen an mir festhalten!" Ritsuka zerriss das Foto in immer kleinere Teile.

„Er hat mich zum Grab seiner Eltern gebracht! Er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn jemals fallen lassen würde. Er hat mich dazu gebracht ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn niemals gehen lassen würde! Obwohl er wusste, dass Seimei ihm gleich befehlen wird mit ihm mitzukommen! Verdammt, wie... wie konnte er nur!"

Seine Stimme und Knie gaben nach, doch wieder waren da diese 4 warmen Hände, die ihn nun festhielten und umarmten. Er drückte sein Gesicht gegen Natsuos Schulter und spürte, wie seine Tränen lautlos begannen zu fließen, während dieser Ritsuka hinter den Ohren kraulte. Oder war es Yoji? Er konnte es nicht sagen, es spielte aber auch keine Rolle.

„Wein nicht, Ri-chan..." sagte Yoji beruhigend. „Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen."

„Das hoffe ich..." antwortete Ritsuka und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen ab. „Damit ich meine Faust in sein verdammtes Gesicht schlagen kann!"

Natsuo kicherte: „Ich bin mir sicher, das würde ihm gefallen." Als Yoji nun auch lachen musste und sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte Ritsuka garnicht anders als mit zu kichern. Er fand es nicht lustig und war auch nicht fröhlich, aber die beiden hatten in ihrer Unbekümmertheit etwas an sich, dass einfach ansteckend wirkte.

„He, hört auf, das ist nicht witzig!"

„Du bist süß, Ri-chan" sagte Yoji.

„wenn du dich aufregst" ergänzte seine Waffe.

„und du regst dich so oft auf!"

Ritsukas Gesichtsausdruck als im die beiden Zero gleichezeitig einen Kuss auf die Wangen drückten, war mit Sicherheit unbezahlbar.

To be continued...

Dezember, 2013


	3. Boundless

How could you

By Siry

Author's note: Wow, ich bin überrascht wie viele das hier lesen, vor allem da es kaum deutsche Fics zu dem Manga gibt (leider, leider...). Das motiviert mich natürlich noch mehr zum Schreiben. ^_^ Natürlich interessiert mich brennenst wie ihr die Story findet! Gut, doof, langweilig, soll's ein happy end geben, oder doch besser nicht? Auch mit Kritik und Anregungen, immer her damit!

Kapitel 3: - Boundless -

0:53 Uhr, Ritsuka sah zum mal auf den Uhr. Er war hellwach und konnte wiedermal nicht einschlafen.

In den vergangenen Tagen wurde das Thema „Soubi" wieder gekonnt beschwiegen. Doch Ritsuka ertappt sich immer wieder dabei, wie er in Erinnerungen kramte. In der Schule bekam er kaum etwas mit, da sich so angestrengt darauf konzentrierte, sich erlebte Situationen mit Soubi so detailreich wie möglich in Erinnerung zu rufen und vor seinem geistigen Auge erneut zu erleben. Das machte ihn wütend auf sich selbst. Er hätte diese Situationen damals mehr genießen müssen. Er hätte sich anders verhalten sollen. Er hätte Soubi nicht so auf Distanz halten sollen. Er hätte nicht so ein verdammter Feigling sein sollen. Für ihn war das alles zu der Zeit viel zu selbstverständlich gewesen. Soubi war für ihn zu selbstverständlich gewesen.

Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Das Einzige was ihm jetzt noch blieb waren die Erinnerungen und Bilder in seinem Kopf, mit deren Hilfe er versuchte, sich wieder so unbesorgt und frei zu frühlen wie damals.

Das Ganze hatte jedoch eine quälende Begleiterscheinung; es fiel ihm von Nacht zu Nacht schwerer einzuschlafen. Er lag dann eine gefühlte Ewigkeit wach und grübelte darüber nach, wo Soubi ist, was er macht, ob er auch an ihn denkt, ob er wohl versucht zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Genauso zerbrach er sich über Seimei den Kopf. Warum hatte er das seinem kleinen Bruder angetan? Warum redet er nicht mit ihm? Ritsuka ist der einzige, der auf seiner Seite zu stehen scheint und trotzdem redet er nicht mit ihm... Und dann ist da noch die Angst... Die beißende Angst, die anderen recht haben über Seimeis „wahres" Gesicht. Die Angst die sich wie eine Faust um sein Herz schließt und schmerzhaft zudrückt, wenn ihm der Gedanke kam: _Soubi hat mich längst vergessen. Seimei & Soubi. Sie beide sind miteinander verbunden und zu ihm ist Soubi nur gekommen weil sein Meister es ihm befohlen hat. Sie beide sind Beloved. Geliebt zu werden, ist IHR Schicksal, nicht meines. Ich bin Loveless, der, den niemand liebt. Nicht Mutter, nicht Seimei und erst recht nicht Soubi._

_Er hat nur so getan, als ob ich ihm etwas bedeute, weil Seimei es ihm befohlen hat. _

Dieser Gedanke tat am meisten weh. Dabei war er selbst noch derjenige gewesen, der in seinem letzten Spell Battle gesagt hatte, dass jeder Mensch alleine die Entscheidung trifft, ob er vertraut oder zweifelt. Doch das kam ihm unglaublich lange her vor und außerdem hatte er damals noch Soubi an seiner Seite gehabt.

Jetzt hatte er nurnoch Yoji und Natsuo. Doch wie konnten die ihm helfen? Schließlich hatten die beiden sich und hatten damit genau wie er vor wenigen Wochen noch, gut reden.

Ritsuka lag immernoch wach und wälzte sich schlaflos auf die andere Seite. Er konnte das ruhige und gleichmäßige Atmen seiner Freunde hören, die in Soubis Bett schliefen. Er selbst hatte die Couch als seinen Schlafplatz bezogen, was ihm nichts ausmachte. Dort war wenigstens nicht so viel schmerzhaft leerer Platz neben ihm, der ihn gnadenlos an seinen Verlust erinnerte. An Einschlafen war trotzdem nicht zu denken. Zweifel und Angst wurden unerträglich für ihn, sodass er nichtmal darüber weinen konnte. Zu gern hätte er sich jetzt lautlos in den Schlaf geweint und morgen hätte die Welt dann schon ganz anders ausgesehen. Doch leider passierte so etwas nur in Soaps im Fernseher und nie in der Realität. In der Realität war man unfähig zu weinen und am nächsten Morgen sah die Welt auch noch genauso aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, alle Tränen die er hat, schon geweint zu haben. Alle Flüche schon herausgeschrieben, alle Gebete schon gesprochen zu haben, bis jetzt nichts mehr übrig war. 'Man merkt erst was man liebt, wenn man es nicht mehr hat.' Leider musste er auf die harte Art lernen, wie wahr dieser Satz war.

Ritsuka setzte sich vorsichtig auf und schaute über die Rückenlehne der Couch auf das weiter hinten stehende Bett. Es war fast komplett finster, aber Yojis helles Haar setzte sich gut vom dunklen Rest ab. Yoji lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und so konnte er sich sicher sein, dass man ihn nicht sah, wie er da in der Dunkelheit saß und zu den beiden rüber schaute.

_Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. _Sprach er sich Mut zu und tippte auf Zehenspitzen so leise wie möglich zum Bett. Eigentlich sinnlos, da er sie nun sowieso wach machen würde. Er wollte nicht, aber er musste einfach, er hatte das Gefühl sonst platzen zu müssen.

„Yoji?..." flüsterte er und rüttelte vorsichtig an dessen Schulter. Nur ein paar Sekunden später drehte Yoji verschlafen den Kopf zu ihm herum.

„Ri-chan? …. Was ist denn los?" flüsterte er verwirrt.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Oh... wegen...?"

„Ja..." sagte Ritsuka traurig. Jetzt bewegte sich auch die Gestalt neben Yoji und im nächsten Moment saß Natsuo aufrecht im Bett und sah Ritsuka an. Natsuo hatte kein Shirt an, was Ritsuka rot anlaufen ließ und er hoffte, dass die beiden nicht nackt waren.

„Ist was passiert?!"

„Ri-chan hat Herzschmerzen und kann nicht schlafen."

Ritsuka mochte nicht, wie Yoji 'Herzschmerz' sagte, aber er wusste auch nichts darauf zu erwidern.

„Oh..." war Natsuos Kommentar dazu. Er gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. „Zum Glück weiß ich da was gegen. Mach die Augen zu Ritsuka." forderte er Ritsuka auf.

Ritsuka hatte keine Ahnung was jetzt kommen würde, aber er tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Er konnte fühlen, wie Natsuo aus dem Bett stieg, konnte hören wie er irgendwas aus einem Schrank nahm, hörte mehrmals das Geräusch eines Feuerzeuges und dann... den Kühlschrank? _Was zu Hölle tut er da? _Ritsuka war kurz davor die Augen die öffnen, als er Natsuo neben sich spürte.

„Nein, noch zu lassen und rutscht mal was weiter rein, ich hab hier keinen Platz. Du auch Yoji, du Fettsack!"

Als Natsuo neben ihm wieder ins Bett krabbelte zuckte Ritsuka zusammen. „Wahh... Vorsicht, deine Füße sind eiskalt, Natsuo!"

„Ach was, die sind nicht kalt. DAS ist kalt!" Etwas eiskaltes berührte Ritsukas Oberarm und vor Schreck riss er die Augen auf. Die beiden rechts und links von ihm begannen zu kichern während er sich noch sprachlos umsah. Natsuo hatte lauter Kerzen aufgestellt, die den Raum in schummrig angenehmes Licht tauchte. Der Grund seines Erschreckens war nichts weiter als eine Eisschale in Natsuos Händen, in der 3 Löffel steckten. Die Schale wurde ihm in den Schoß gestellt und promt ergriffen die beiden Zero je einen Löffel. Zögernd nahm Ritsuka den verbliebenen.

„Vanilleeis? … Ernsthaft?" Fragte Ritsuka vorsichtig.

„Jap, probier's aus. Vom Ansehen allein passiert nichts." sagte Yoji während des erste Löffel schon in seinem Mund gelandet war. Immer noch verunsichert tat Ritsuka es ihnen gleich. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht wecken, aber... So habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt und so nachts alleine wach liegen, das macht mich einfach wahnsinnig!" Entschuldigte er sich, doch Natsuo schien es überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte:

„Ach weißt du, Nagisa-sensei hat mal gesagt: 'Früher oder später brechen alle Herzen."

Das war wieder typisch Natsuo. Er brachte die Dinge auf den Punkt und das auf so trockene Weise, dass manch einer es als taktlos empfunden hätte. So sehr er und sein Sacrifice sich auf den ersten Blick auch ähnelten, wenn man die beiden besser kennenlernte sah man, dass jeder von ihnen auf seine Art und Weise speziell war. Wo Yoji verspielt und offen war, war sein Gefährte distanziert und direkt.

„Na toll, soll ich das jetzt trösten?" Fragte Ritsuka niedergeschlagen. „Ihr könnt da sowieso nicht mitreden! Euren Herzen geht es gut. Ihr habt eure Verbindung und-"

„Ritsuka." Unterbrach ihn Yoji und sah Natsuo an. Es war zwar schon wesentlich heller als ohne Kerzenlicht, aber nicht hell genug als dass er Yojis Blick hätte deuten können.

„Dieser Verbindung, dieser... dumme Faden..."

„... wird vollkommen überbewertet." Beendete Natsuo Yoji's Satz. Ritsuka sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Hä? Midori hat mir damals in der Schule gesagt, es sei das, was Waffe und Sacrifice ewig miteinander verbindet. Die stärkste Bindung die 2 Menschen miteinander haben können."

Yoji räusperte sich. „Naja, also ewig ist sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Das weißt du selbst, Seimei hat Soubi immerhin abgeschnitten."

„Stimmt... 'abgeschnitten' ist ein grauenhaften Wort."

„Es ist auch eine grauenhafte Tat. Aber Ri-chan, der Punkt ist, wir können dir versichern, die stärkste Bindung ist es nicht!"

Nach Yojis Worten schüttelte Ritsuka den Kopf.

„Aber woher wisst ihr das, wie könnt ihr euch da so sicher sein?"

Darauf gab Yojis ihm keine Antwort, sondern sah nur Natsuo an. Beide schlossen die Augen und schienen sich zu konzentrieren. Dann umwebte sie alle drei ein Glühen und als sich Ritsukas Augen an die neue Lichtquelle gewöhnt hatten, konnte er die Fäden, die jeden einzelnen von ihnen umgaben, sehen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er verstand worauf die beiden hinaus wollten.

_Ihre Fäden... Sie sind nicht miteinander verbunden. Unsere Fäden führen alle zur Tür nach draußen. _

„Ihr... Ihr seid garnicht miteinander verbunden!" stellte er erstaunt fest.

„Nicht mehr, richtig." Bestätigte ihm Yoji.

„Nicht mehr seit dem Tag, als wir gegen die anderen Zero gekämpft haben. Keine Ahnung was die Tanten gemacht haben, aber wir sind nicht mehr miteinander verbunden. Zumindest nicht mehr durch 'den FADEN'. Und unsere Namen sind auch verschwunden." ergänzte Natsuo.

Langsam begriff Ritsuka. _Der Kampf... Ja. Yoji war einfach zusammen gebrochen bevor der Kampf überhaupt angefangen hatte. _

„Das..." plötzlich wusste er garnicht was er sagen sollte. Die ganze Zeit über waren die beiden für ihn das Idealbild von Waffe&Sacrifice gewesen. Sie beide waren für einander bestimmt, sogar füreinander geschaffen worden. Sie waren immer zusammen, selbst in Bad gingen sie gemeinsam. Aus seiner Sicht waren die beiden wirklich wie aneinander festgebunden, er hatte sie niemals in verschiedenen Räumen gesehen. Auch wenn sie sich manchmal im Spaß neckten, sie waren nie einsam, nie alleine, immer in Symbiose miteinander. Aber wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr verbunden waren... Ihm war keine Veränderung aufgefallen. Alles schien wie immer...

„Und... was hat sich verändert? Wie... wie fühlt sich das an?" fragte Ritsuka vorsichtig und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Yoji und Natsuo sahen sich an. Doch da war kein Schmerz, kein qualvoller Schnitt oder herzzerreißeinder Verlust. Nur das liebevollste und süßeste Lächeln, dass er je gesehen hatte.

„Nichts." stellte Yoji vergnügt fest. „Es hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert. Es ist uns erst nur aufgefallen dass unsere Zero Symbole verschwanden. Und bei einer Konzentrationsübung dann die Sache mit den Fäden."

Während er sprach hatte sich sein Blick von Natsuo nicht abgewandt. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden schien so intensiv, dass Ritsuka es förmlich knistern hören konnte. Als die beiden im Begriff waren sich vor ihm aufeinander zu zu bewegen und kurz davor standen sich zu _Oh Gott, die wollen sich doch nicht etwa küssen?! _konnte Ritsuka gerade noch dazwischen gehen.

„Äh, ich sitze hier noch! Ist gut, ich denke ich hab es verstanden." Sagte Ritsuka empört und schob die beiden auseinander. Keiner sagte etwas und die beiden hatten jetzt die Köpfe gesenkt. Das Eis war leergegessen und Ritsuka bekam ganz gut mit, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt war, sich wieder zu seinem eigenen Schlafplatz zu verkrümeln.

„Okay, ich ähh, werd mich dann mal wieder schlafen legen."

„Nein Ri-chan, so war das nicht gemeint, du musst nicht gehen." Versuchte Yoji ihn sofort zu beschwichtigen. Aber Ritsuka machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung.

„Nein, nein, kein Problem. Ihr habt mir echt geholfen, ich denke ich werde jetzt schlafen können. Ich muss jetzt über was nachdenken und möchte dafür lieber alleine sein."

„Ähm, ja okay, dann schlaf guuu mhhh-" Zu mehr kam Yoji nicht mehr, denn kaum hatte Ritsuka das Bett verlassen, wurde er von Natsuo in einen innigen Kuss gezogen.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre es für Ritsuka unerträglich gewesen, jetzt alleine auf der Couch zu liegen und die Decke anzustarren, während vom Bett nebenan Geraschel und Gekicher zu hören war. Doch jetzt hörte er garnicht hin, er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft. Die waren das einzige, was er gerade hörte.

_Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Es ist nicht irgendein vorbestimmtes Schicksal. Es sind wir. Wir entscheiden, Es... es ist nicht unmöglich, dass sich Soubi für mich entscheiden könnte. Er hat es nicht, aber... Vielleicht hat er bloß einen Fehler gemacht. Menschen machen Fehler... Und Fehler kann man wieder gut machen. Fehler sind nicht unabwendbar. _

Ritsukas Gedanken arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Für ihr war es quasi zur Tatsache geworden, dass es einfach nicht sein Schicksal war zusammen zu sein, dass Soubi nicht für ihn bestimmt ist. Dass er sich damit abfinden muss, irgendwie. Aber mit der Info die er jetzt hat... muss er das vielleicht gar nicht mehr.

Und Yoji und Natsuo. Die beiden waren für ihn so perfekt. Doch jetzt führten ihre Fäden zu irgendwem anderen. So wie bei ihm. Aber an ihnen hatte das nichts geändert. Yoji hat es selbst gesagt, sie haben garnicht gemerkt dass die Verbindung getrennt war.

Warum auch immer Soubi getan hatte, was er getan hat, es war nicht aufgrund eines vorbestimmten und unabänderbaren Schicksals.

Vielleicht, ganz ganz vielleicht, würde Soubi zurück kommen...

To be continued...

Dezember, 2013


	4. Danceless

How could you

By Siry

Author's note: Sooo, und weiter geht's! Dieses Kapitel ließ sich ziemlich schnell schreiben und hat mir uuunglaublich viel Lust auf das Nächste gemacht, welches ziemlich lang sein wird. Ich habe schon angefangen und hoffe es bis Weihnachten fertig zu bekommen ^_^

Kapitel 4: - Danceless -

„Ich werde zu diesem albernen Tanzabend auf gar keinen Fall hingehen!" brüllte Ritsuka und pfefferte seine Schultasche mit aller Wut in die Ecke.

„Ri-chan, es ist der Abschlussball vor den Sommerferien. Natürlich werden wir hingehen." Sagte Yoji während er und seine Waffe hinter Ritsuka die Tür herein eilten.

„Wenn ihr gehen wollt, bitte. Aber ohne mich! Ballabend... so ein Schwachsinn." murmelte Ritsuka und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ganz ehrlich, du wirst kaum eine Wahl haben. Hitomi hat extra betont, dass diese Veranstaltung Pflicht ist. Hast du etwa Lust, dass die Alte wieder bei deiner Mutter vor der Türe steht?" argumentierte Natsuo.

Er hatte einen Punkt. _Mutter... Sie denkt, ich bin weggelaufen, weil sie mich geschlagen und an den Stuhl gefesselt hat. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich noch in der Nähe wohne und regelmäßig zur Schule gehe. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich in der Schule ihre Unterschrift gefälscht habe. Aber falls Natsuo recht hat, und meine Lehrerin wirklich zu ihr nach hause geht – oh verdammt, das war sie sogar schon einmal, so unrealistisch ist der Gedanke also nicht – dann wird alles auffliegen. Verdammt! _

„Fein, FEIN!" platzte es aus Ritsuka heraus. „Dann werde ich halt kurz da aufkreuzen bis Fräulein Shinonome-sensei mich gesehen hat, und bei der ersten Gelegenheit gleich wieder abhauen."

„Dann wird sie sich wundern warum du so früh schon wieder gehst und sich Sorgen machen." Entgegnete Yoji, woraufhin von Ritsuka nur ein verärgertes „Aaargh!" zu hören war.

„Siehst du, ich sag doch immer diese Frau ist die Hölle!" scherzte Natsuo, woraufhin ihm sein Sacrifice nickend beipflichtete. „Wir können sie uns immernoch vorknöpfen, Ri-chan. Sie würde danach keinen Fuß mehr in die Schule setzen, darauf würde ich wetten!"

„Hört auf so über meine Lehrerin zu reden." Motzte Ritsuka und ignorierte Natsuos leise gemurmeltes „Ist aber doch so...".

„Dieser Tanzball wird für mich die Hölle werden... Ich werde mir vorkommen wie das 5. Rad am Wagen. Jeder wird mit seinem Partner da sein! JEDER! Yuiko und Yayoi, ihr beiden... und ich steh doof daneben." beschwerte sich der Schwarzhaarige. „'Loveless'... Diesen blöden Namen trage ich wahrscheinlich doch zurecht..." fügte er leise hinzu.

„Ohh, Ri-chan!" begann Yoji und nahm den kleineren in den Arm. „Yuiko wollte mit dir gehen." sagte er und konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

„Ich wollte aber nicht mit ihr gehen! Und außerdem war es ja wohl mehr als offensichtlich, dass Yayoi sie fragen wollte, aber nur ewig gebraucht hat, bis er sich getraut hat."

Natsuo lachte laut los. „Oh man, das war einfach die beste Aktion!" Die beiden Zero begannen gemeinsam schallend zu lachen.

Ritsuka fand das überhaupt nicht komisch. Es hat ihm weh getan, seiner Freundin vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Seit Anfang der Woche bekannt gegeben wurde, dass es zur Feier des Schuljubiläums am letzten Schultag vor den Sommerferien einen Tanzball geben würde, gab es zwischen den Schülern kaum noch ein anderes Thema, was Ritsuka schrecklich fand. Fast das schrecklichste daran war Yuiko. Eigentlich mochte er sie, aber sie konnte auch sehr anstrengend sein, vor allem bei diesem Thema. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie mit ihm dorthin gehen wollte und, wie es sich nunmal gehörte, die ganze Woche über verbissen darauf gewartet hat, dass er sie fragt.

Ritsuka allerdings war diesem ganzen Thema so aus dem Weg gegangen, dass es mittlerweile Freitag geworden war, der Ball am kommenden Abend stattfinden würde und er keinen Partner hat.

Heute in der großen Pause war Yuiko dann mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm gekommen und hat IHN gefragt, ob sie zusammen hingehen würden. Vor aller Augen und Ohren hat er ihr dann -

„Oh, oh Loveless, du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als du 'nein' gesagt hast! Hahaha, einfach eiskalt 'nein.'!" brachte Natsuo unter Lachen hervor, worauf er und sein Sacrifice nur noch heftiger lachen mussten.

„Oh, danke dass du mich daran erinnerst, aber ich HABE ihr Gesicht gesehen. Und sie hat geweint! Also hört jetzt auf euch darüber lustig zu machen, ihr herzlosen Idioten." sagte Ritsuka wütend. Er hätte gelogen, wenn er sagen würde, es wäre ihm leicht gefallen, 'nein' zu sagen. Aber was hätte er sonst sagen sollen? Ausgeschmückt oder nicht, ein 'nein' bleibt nun mal ein 'nein' und so sagte er es lieber sofort frei heraus. Zumindest eine Sache, die er von Natsuo gelernt hatte. Yuiko war zwar völlig am Ende, aber die Welt hat sich trotzdem weiter gedreht.

_Nicht jeder kann gerettet werden. Und ich scheine überhaupt gar niemanden retten zu können.. Außerdem war Yayoi sofort zur Stelle um sie zu trösten. Tja, und nun gehen die beiden zusammen hin. _

„Ach Loveless," sagte Natsuo, der die Fassung langsam zurück erlangt hatte und klopfte Ritsuka auf die Schulter. „nimm's nicht so schwer, wenn du Glück hast, sind die beiden morgen immer noch wütend und gehen uns wenigstens nicht auf den Sack."

Ritsuka hätte es zwar niemals zugegeben und Natsuos Wortwahl war mal wieder wie immer total daneben, aber ein bisschen hoffte er das auch. Trotzdem fragte er: „Warum sagst du immer sowas?" und bekam als Antwort bloß: „Na, irgendeiner muss es ja tun."

„'Jede Wahrheit braucht einen Mutigen, der sich traut sie auszusprechen.'" zitierte Yoji und zwinkerte Natsuo zu.

„Wie dem auch sei, dann komm ich eben morgen mit, wenn dann alle zufrieden sind! Und jetzt will ich nix mehr davon hören und die Sache mit Yuiko einfach verdrängen. Ich werde jetzt baden gehen, und IHR! Nur nochmal zu eurer Information: Nur weil man das Badezimmer hier nicht abschließen kann, heißt dass nicht, dass ich es okay finde, wenn ihr ständig reinspaziert! Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe, habt ihr das verstanden?" beschwerte sich Ritsuka und war schon auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Deine Öhrchen zucken immer so süß, wenn du dich aufregst, Ri-chan!" rief Yoji ihm belustigt hinterher.

„Kümmert euch um eure eigenen Ohren!" Kam als Antwort durch die bereits geschlossene Tür zurück.

„Du hast ihn gehört, Yo-chin." schnurrte Natsuo und begann den Hals seine Sacrifices zu küssen, doch dieser stieß ihn von sich. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Liebes." Er gab Natsuo noch einen Kuss, welcher eigentlich als Trost-Schmatzer gemeint war, aber aus dem beide unfähig waren sich zu lösen und sich so in einem tiefen und innigen Kuss überging. Yojis Hände lagen in Natsuos Haaren und zerwühlten dieses noch mehr, als es ohnehin schon war.

Gerade als Yoji auf dem besten Weg war, sich komplett in seiner Waffe zu verlieren, war es nun Natsuo den ihn von sich schob.

„Du hast recht. Wir brauchen einen Plan für Loveless. Also, wie kriegen wir Soubi morgen auf diesen Abschlussball?" Yoji lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß Yo-chin, aber Love-"

„Du versuchst zwar, es keinem zu zeigen und man sieht es nicht auf den ersten Blick, aber du bist so unbeschreiblich liebenswert." Schwärmte er und sah Natsuo verliebt an. Diesem fiel es sehr schwer Yojis Blick zu widerstehen und ihn nicht einfach sofort wieder zu küssen. Doch dazu war später noch Zeit. Dazu war ihr ganzes Leben noch Zeit.

„Ich bin eine Waffe, du weißt, wenn wir das System eröffnen, kann ich anderen Waffen orten. Es wird kein Problem darstellen, Soubi zu finden."

„Ja, nur werden Seimei und Nisei auch nicht weit entfernt sein. Du hast gesehen, was der mit Ritsu-sensei getan hat. Oder möchtest du dein anderes Auge auch noch verlieren?"

Natsuo fasste sich automatisch an die Stelle, an der eigentlich sein rechtes Auge hätte sein sollen, wo seit seiner Kindheit aber nun eine Augenklappe sein Gesicht zierte. Er trug diesen Verband immer und nur Yoji wusste, wie er ohne aussah.

„Nein." Antwortete er entschlossen. „Eher nicht. Soubi muss es irgendwie selbst schaffen. Irgendwie muss er sich für diesen Abend davon schleichen..."

„Aber wie, Na-chin? Glaubst du er kann da einfach raus und rein spazieren, wie er möchte?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber er ist eine Waffe. Wenn er einen Befehl bekommt, muss er gehorchen. Wenn wir ihm befehlen zu kommen, MUSS er sich was einfallen lassen und kommen. Das könnte klappen, wenn Seimei ihm kein exaktes Verbot ausgesprochen hat." Sagte Natsuo mit einem Hauch von Triumph in seiner Stimme, doch Yoji blickte immer noch skeptisch.

„Aber wieso sollte Soubi auf unsere Befehle hören?"

„Sei keine hohle Birne, Yo-chin." Tadelte ihn seine Waffe. „Natürlich muss Ritsuka es tun." Aber auch das überzeugte Yoji nicht.

„Pf... Das wird er niemals tun. Weißt du noch als wir ihn vor ein paar Tagen gefragt haben, warum er nicht mit seinen Gedanken nach Soubi ruft? Die beiden sind immer noch verbunden und vielleicht hätte es klappen können. Er ist völlig ausgeflippt und hat den Rest des Tages nicht mehr mit uns gesprochen. Er hat sich nicht mal getraut nach ihm zu rufen, glaubst du er wird ihm befehlen zu kommen und riskieren am Ende doch alleine zu sitzen. Never!"

„Jap, so ist es. Und genau an dem Punkt kommen wir ins Spiel." Sagte Natsuo und deute auf die Couch. Yoji sah nun noch verwirrter aus als ohnehin schon.

„Äh? Wir treiben es jetzt gleich hier auf der Couch und legen es drauf an, dass Ritsuka uns erwischt und dann panisch bei Soubi um Hilfe ruft?" fragte er halb im Scherz, woraufhin Natsuo grinsen musste.

„Klingt auch gut, aber nein. Wir werden Soubi den Befehl geben, sich mit uns vor der Festhalle zu treffen. Aber Soubi wird denken, der Befehl käme von Loveless, darum könnte es klappen. Ich hab zwar nur ein Auge, Yo-chin, aber das funktioniert noch ganz gut. Schau her!" Natsuo ging zur Couch und griff geschickt in die Tasche von Ritsukas Mantel, der achtlos über die Sofalehne geworfen wurde, als er heute wütend nach hause kam.

Jetzt ging auch Yoji ein Licht auf. „Natsuo, du bist genial!" rief er begeistert, als Natsuo Ritsukas Handy hervorzog.

„Pssst, nicht so laut..." flüsterte Natsuo. „Also, was schreiben wir?" Yoji hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und machte Augen wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.

Doch dann zuckten ihre Ohren synchron als sie ein Geräusch aus Richtung des Badezimmers hörten. Ritsuka ließ das Wasser aus der Badewanne ablaufen. Das heißt er würde jeden Augenblick rauskommen.

„Schnell, 20 Uhr geht der Ball los, schreib ihm wir treffen uns vor der Halle." Drängte ihn Yoji während Natsuo anfing zu tippen. „Uhh, ja da schreib das, darauf wird ihm einer abgehn!"

Soubi,

ich befehle dir zu meinem Abschlussball morgen zu kommen. Du wirst dich mit mir um 21 Uhr vor der Halle treffen.

Ritsuka

Erst beim 2. Durchlesen sah Natsuo dass er sich bei der Uhrzeit vertippt hatte, doch zur Korrektur war keine Zeit mehr, da Ritsuka gerade aus der Tür kam und genau in dem Moment um die Ecke schaute, als Natsuo das Handy geschickt wieder in Ritsukas Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Äh, alles in Ordnung bei euch beiden?" Fragte Ritsuka, der nur in einem viel zu großen Bademantel gekleidet war.

„Ja, klar! Wieso?" Fragte Yoji und setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf. Ritsuka zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß nicht, ihr schaut so komisch."

„Nein, alles in Ordnung, wir äh... haben nur grade überlegt was wir heute essen könnten." Ritsuka sah erleichtert aus.

„Oh, dann hoffe ich, es ist was gutes dabei heraus gekommen, ich verhungere nämlich schon fast." sagte er freudig. Yoji und Natsuo sahen sich wissend an.

„Oh ja, etwas absolut delikates ist dabei heraus gekommen!"

Nachdem Ritsuka in Richtung Kleiderschrank gegangen war, um sich richtig anzuziehen und etwas außer Hörweite war, seufzte Yoji und lehnte sich an Natsuos Schulter an.

„Ri-chan ist so süß..." Natsuo versetze seinem Sacrifice einen harten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen.

„Ach ja? Und was bin ich?" Sagte er gespielt eifersüchtig.

„Du bist heiß..." hauchte er zwischen einem liebevollen Kuss an Natsuos Hals hervor. Seine Hände waren schon wieder in Natsuos flauschigen Haaren und er begann, dessen Öhrchen zu kraulen.

„Ohh... und Loveless nicht?" schnurrte Natsuo provokant, während er die Augen schloss um Yojis Liebkosungen zu genießen. Er schaute Yoji enttäuscht an, als dieser sich von ihm löste und ihn empört ansah.

„Natürlich nicht! Was denkst du denn?" Natsuo grinste. „Das selbe, Yo-chin. Aber Soubi scheint das anscheinend anders zu sehen."

„Der ist auch pervers!" Beide kicherten und Sekunden später hatten ihre Lippen wieder zueinander gefunden.

„Ich hab gehört du bist es auch?"

„Waaas? Iiich? Niemals!" empörte sich Yoji in gespielt ironischem Ton.

„Ach ja? Und was war das mit dem Nagel und Soubis Hand, mein kleiner, kranker Freak?" flüsterte Natsuo und grinste gegen Yojis Lippen.

„Pf, ach das... Na zumindest hab ich keinen Lolitakomplex."

„CHRM CRHM" räusperte sich Ritsuka auffällig, der wohl gerade wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war. „Ich weiß euch stört das nicht, aber ich bin auch noch hier und will das NICHT sehen!"

„Dann schau weg." Sagte die beiden Zero gleichzeitg.

„Müsstet ihr zwei nicht längst eure Ohren verloren haben?" fragte Ritsuka und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wenn man sie vom Küssen verlieren würde, wären deine doch schon längst weg." Entgegnete Yoji, woraufhin Ritsuka knallrot anlief.

To be continued...

Dezember, 2013


	5. Earless

How could you

By Siry

Author's note: So, da ist es! *_* Mein Lieblings Kapitel 3, ich weiß es hat lange gedauert, aber es ist ja auch ziemlich lang geworden. Für mich ist es das Herzstück dieser Fic und ich hoffe es gefällt euch! ~~ Enjoy Reading ~~

Kapitel 5: - Earless -

Ritsuka Aoyagi hatte Probleme. Nicht nur eines, nein, Plural. Mehrere Probleme. Um nicht zu sagen, einen ganzen Haufen voller Probleme. Seine Freunde, Yoji und Natsuo wären dazu verpflichtet gewesen, ihm beim lösen dieser Probleme zu helfen. So etwas machten Freunde eben. Dafür hatte man Freunde.

Das Einzige was Ritsuka im Moment hatte, war das Gefühl wie ein Mädchen auszusehen, in einer zu engen schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd, welches er persönlich immer noch für eine Bluse hielt. Als er seine Bedenken zu hause geäußert hatte und Yoji im lediglich mit: „Es gibt doch gar keinen Unterschied zwischen einem Hemd und einer Bluse." geantwortet hatte, hatte ihn das nicht gerade sicherer gestimmt.

Als Ritsuka nun mit den beiden Zero rechts und links neben sich die Festhalle betrat, dachte er darüber nach, wie er es am besten anstellen konnte, sich in dieser Traufe wohl zu fühlen. Denn seine Kleidung, plus dem dezenten Lidschatten und Maskara, waren die Traufe, auf die er seine Freunde runter gehandelt hatte, als diese zuvor mit einem dunkelblauen Kleid und einem kompletten Schmickkoffer ankamen.

„Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!" hatte Ritsuka protestiert.

„Aber du könntest so ein süßes sein!" hatte Natsuo geantwortet.

„Ich werde das nicht anziehen!"

„Dann verhauen wir Yuiko!"

„Ihr würdet doch kein Mädchen schlagen!"

„Nagut, dann halt Yayoi."

„Das würdet ihr auch nicht tun!"

„Dann lass das Kleid aus und find's raus!"

So war die Sache noch stundenlang weiter diskutiert worden und das Ergebnis ließ sich jetzt in Form von 3 Teenagern an einem freien Tisch nieder und wer die 3 nicht kannte, hätte vermutlich nicht sagen können, wer von ihnen männlich oder weiblich war.

Wie gesagt, Ritsuka Aoyagi hatte einen Haufen Probleme.

„Willst du was trinken, Ri-chan?" fragte Yoji nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Ja gern, es ist auch so warm hier drinnen!" stöhnte Ritsuka.

„Wunderbar!" freute sich Natsuo und nahm seinen Rucksack auf den Schoß, aus dem er zugleich eine Flasche mit klarem Inhalt heraus zog. _Tequila _las Ritsuka die Aufschrift und sah sich erschrocken um, ob sie von anderen Schülern beobachtet wurden.

„Spinnt ihr? Ihr dürft hier keinen Alkohol trinken!"

„Dann werden wir jetzt wohl etwas _verbotenes _tun." sagte Yoji geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte ihm zu, während Natsuo einen Salzstreuer und Zitronen inklusive einem Taschenmesser aus seiner Umhängetasche zog. Als nächstes stellte er 3 kleine Gläschen vor ihnen auf.

„Oh, nein für mich nicht, ich trinke nicht gern." sagte Ritsuka und winkte ab, doch Natsuo zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und goss ihnen ein.

„Na und? Ich auch nicht, aber wenn man muss."

Im nächsten Moment bekam Ritsuka bereits seine Zitronenscheibe in die Hand gedrückt und machte ab jetzt ohne nachzudenken einfach das nach, was seine Freunde taten.

„Bäh! Ist das ekelhaft!" hustete er nachdem er den Inhalt seines Glases mit einem Schluck widerwillig herunter gewürgt hatte. Die Zero mussten daraufhin lachen.

„Na klar ist es das! Wenn betrunken werden einfach wäre, wäre es schließlich jeder. Los, noch einen. Das erste mal ist immer schlimm, aber danach wird es immer besser!"

„Oh-ho! Spricht da etwa der Experte?" fragte Yoji grinsend und die beiden blickten sich an und kicherten über eine Zweideutigkeit die Ritsuka nicht verstanden hatte.

Das ganze ging eine Weile so weiter, doch er verschluckte sich an seinem 4. Glas, als ihn Yuikos schrille Stimme erschreckte.

„Ritsuka-kun?!"

„Yuiko..." sagte Ritsuka kleinlaut, legte eine Hand an seine Stirn und versuchte Yuiko nicht anzusehen.

„Ritsuka, willst du uns sagen, was du da gerade getrunken hast?" fragte Yayoi mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme, der mit Yuiko zusammen zu ihnen gekommen war.

„Was Ritsuka eigentlich sagen wollte ist" begann Yoji,

„zieht Leine!" beendete Natsuo seinen Satz.

„Was glaubt ihr beiden eigentlich wer ihr seid?!" fragte Yayoi wütend.

„Ich hoffe mal alles was ihr nicht seid." gab Natsuo provokant zurück und wollte gerade aufstehen als Ritsuka ihn am Arm packte und wieder auf seinen Stuhl zog.

„Könntet ihr jetzt bitte aufhören? Yuiko, Yayoi, mir ist wirklich nicht nach streiten zu Mute. Geht und amüsiert euch, mit mir könntet ihr eh nicht viel anfangen." Yuiko standen schon wieder die Tränen in den Augen.

„Aber das konnten wir mal! Nur durch die beiden hast du dich so verändert!"

„Ihr beiden, ihr... wisst einen Scheiß darüber, was mich verändert hat." Sagte Ritsuka plötzlich und war über seine Wortwahl selbst erschrocken, aber irgendwie funktionierte sein Mund gerade schneller als sein Kopf. Er bereute seine Worte als Yuiko anfing zu weinen, war allerdings trotzdem froh, als Yayoi sie in den Arm nahm und mit sein schleifte.

_Es ist besser so. Yuiko ist besser dran ohne mich... Mit mir konnte sie eh nie wirklich viel Spaß haben._

„Ich glaub ich brauche noch einen..." seufzte Ritsuka resignierend und schenkte ihnen dreien wieder ein. Yoji sah auf die Uhr. Die beiden Zero hatten ihre Gläser leer bevor Ritsuka seines überhaupt in der Hand hatte.

„Ähm Ri-chan, tut uns leid, wir müssen uns mal einen kleinen Augenblick entschuldigen."

„Aber..." stotterte Ritsuka doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, waren die beiden aufgestanden, drückten ihm gleichzeitig je einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandten sich im nächsten Moment schon zum Gehen um.

„Schön sitzen bleiben, Loveless, wir sind gleich wieder da!"

Ritsuka schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah auf das Glas in seiner Hand. _Cheers... _Dachte er bitter und kippte auch das noch runter.

„Glaubst du er hat was gemerkt?" fragte Yoji als sie beide vor dem Haupteingang ankamen um dort auf Soubi zu warten.

„Dass wir ihn abfüllen wollen? … ja! Wahrscheinlich sitzt er jetzt drinnen und zerbricht sich den Kopf darüber, ob er sich von uns abschleppen lassen soll, oder nicht."

„Na-chin, du bist unmöglich!" kicherte Yoji und ließ sich von seiner Waffe locker den Arm um die Schultern legen.

„Also, wo bleibt dieser Idiot jetzt?"

„Der soll's ja nicht wagen, hier nicht zu erscheinen, sonst ramme ich ihm den nächsten Nagel mal ganz woanders hin!"

Just in dem Moment, als Natsuo gerade grinsend auf diese Story einsteigen wollte, hielt ein Taxi keine 5 Meter von ihnen entfernt. Die Tür öffnete sich und Soubi Agatsuma stieg aus, wobei er sich so anmutig bewegte wie eine Wildkatze.

„Neidlos muss ich gestehen, er sieht fantastisch aus." Sagte Yoji so, dass nur seine Waffe es hören konnte.

„Aber nicht so toll wie wir."

„Niemals!"

Soubi hatte sie mittlerweile gesehen und kam lässig auf die grinsenden Zero zu.

„Ihr?"

„Jap! Mein … 'Bruder'... Yoji und ich sind doch jetzt auch Schüler hier, schon vergessen, alter Mann?"

„Nein." antwortete Soubi ganz ruhig. Was auch immer er in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte, es war ihm nichts anzumerken, was man von Ritsuka nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Was sogar ein Blinder bemerkt hätte, war für seine Freunde mehr als offensichtlich gewesen und Sätze wie „Ritsuka, bist du krank?" musste dieser von Yuiko & Co. nur all zu oft ertragen.

„Wo ist Ritsuka? Hat er es sich jetzt etwa doch anders überlegt?" fragte Soubi in neutralem Ton mit einer Fassade, die keine Emotionen durchscheinen ließ. Es war Natsuo der mutig antwortete.

„Der ist drinnen und ähm... weiß nicht, dass du kommst." Die beiden Zero duckten sich und zogen Ohren und Schweif ein. Doch das schien auf Soubi keinen beschwichtigenden Effekt zu haben, da dieser sie wütend ansah und beide je an einem Katzenohr packte.

„Ihr zwei Gören! Dann war diese SMS von euch?!"

„Aaauuww, jaa! Lass los!" winselten die beiden und Soubi ließ von ihnen ab.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Einfach so kleine Jungs quälen..." jammerte Natsuo und rieb sich sein gezogenes Ohr. „Es scheint dir wahrscheinlich entfallen zu sein, da es schon Ewigkeiten her ist, dass du welche hattest, aber diese Öhrchen sind ziemlich empfindlich!"

„Genau! Und außerdem haben wir es doch nur gut gemeint!"

Soubi gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Ihr seid also kleine Jungs die nur Gutes im Sinn haben? Das wäre mir neu."

„Ach, halt jetzt die Klappe." sagte Natsuo und wandte sich schon mit Yoji zum Gehen um. „Sieh lieber zu, dass du jetzt darein kommst, dein Angebeteter ist dort drinnen alleine mit einer halben Flasche hochprozentigem Alkohol und 'ner beginnenden Depression. Also los jetzt, sonst kannst du deinen tränenüberströmten und ausgebluteten Loveless gleich vom Boden einer abgeschlossenen Toilette aufkratzen."

_Tja, und weg sind sie... diese Vollidioten! _

Jetzt bereute Ritsuka, dass er sich zu diesem Abend hatte überreden lassen, denn es ist genauso gekommen, wie er es befürchtet hatte, er saß alleine. Frustriert lutschte er an der bereits benutzten Zitronenscheibe herum und versuchte das extrem saure Gefühl auszuhalten und sich damit abzulenken. Er sah auf den Tisch und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Blick nicht zu heben, um zu vermeiden, dass sein Blick den eines anderen treffen könnte. Nochmal von Yuiko und Yayoi, oder gar seiner Lehrerin angesprochen zu werden, würde dem ganzen hier jetzt echt die Krone aufsetzen.

_Wenn ich mich umsehe, bin ich verloren. Was...?_

Ritsuka zuckte vor Schreck zusammen als er ein kühles Paar Hände spürte, die ihm jemand von hinten auf die Augen gelegt hatte.

„Hört auf damit!" Sagte Ritsuka wütend, packte die Hände und zog sie von den Augen weg. „Das ist nicht lustig, ich will jetzt auch gehen, ich-" Als Ritsuka sich umdrehte und sah, wer ihn da überraschen wollte, war es, als ob sein Körper für diesen Moment einfrieren würde.

„Soubi...?"

„Ritsuka." War das Einzige, was Soubi sagte und sah sein Sacrifice mit einem Blick an, in dem, wenn man nicht aufpasste, man sich völlig verlieren konnte.

Und alles, was sie ab jetzt sagten, war, was sie nicht sagten. Ritsuka sagte nicht _'Warum zur Hölle hast du dich nicht gewehrt?' _und Soubi hat ihm nicht gesagt _'Ich habe jede verdammte Minute an dich gedacht.'. _Ritsuka erzählte ihm nicht, wie schrecklich hart es war, ohne ihn auszukommen und Soubi entschuldigte sich nicht dafür, das Herz dieses Kindes gebrochen zu haben.

Stattdessen sprang Ritsuka auf und nahm seinen so sehr vermissten Soubi in die Arme. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort und Ritsuka drückte sein Gesicht an ihn.

_Dein Geruch. Ich habe ihn fast vergessen, aber jetzt ist er mir sofort wieder vertraut. Du riechst so gut..._

Nach einer langen Stille lösten sie sich langsam voneinander.

„Aber... ich verstehe nicht..." begann Ritsuka unsicher zu stottern, aber Soubi schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.

„Das musst du auch nicht." _Seine Stimme... _So oft hatten sie sich schon unterhalten und trotzdem kam es ihm jetzt so vor, als ob er noch nie etwas schöneres gehört hätte.

„Hat Seimei dich gehen lassen?" Fragte Ritsuka hoffnungsvoll, als sein Mund schneller war als sein Kopf.

„Nein." Sagte Soubi, allerdings mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. „Ich habe mich davon geschlichen." Fügte er hinzu, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck und Unterton eines Schuljungen, der seinem Freund gerade von seinem neuesten Streich berichtete . Doch anders als in dieser Situation war Ritsuka nicht zum Kichern zu Mute.

„Soubi! Was wenn er es rausfindet?" Fragte er besorgt, der Soubi blieb ganz gelassen.

„Das wird er hoffentlich nicht." Soubis Unbekümmertheit machte ihn langsam wütend.

„Und wenn doch?!"

„Nun... dann ist es schade, dass ich nicht da bin, um sein überraschtes Gesicht zu sehen." Auf diesen Satz hin schubste Ritsuka den Älteren grob von sich weg.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen!" _Wieder dieser Blick! Kann er das nicht ein Mal sein lassen?! _Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr einzuordnen, was ihn eigentlich wütend machte. Soubis Worte, oder sein Blick, aus dem einfach keinerlei Emotionen abzulesen waren. Er sah sein junges Sacrifice einfach nur an, was dessen Wut in Traurigkeit umschwingen ließ.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir jemand weh tut..." Sagte Ritsuka leise.

„Ach Ritsuka..." begann Soubi, nahm Ritsukas kleine Hände in seine und kniete sich vor ihm hin. „Damit komme ich klar..." Ritsuka sah, wie Soubi sich zu ihm nach vorn beugte und instinktiv schloss er auch selbst die Augen um ihn im nächsten Moment zu küssen als eine empörte Stimme die beiden trennte.

„Herr Agatsuma! Was bitte...?" Fräulein Shinonome-sensei stand mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihnen und sah die Szene geschockt an, während sie das Rot auf ihren Wangen schon nicht mehr leugnen hätte können.

„Was ich hier tue?" fragte Soubi unschuldig und sah nun Ritsuka an. „Gerade wollte ich diesen Jungen zum tanzen auffordern." Dieser sah zuerst Soubi an, blickte dann zu seiner Lehrerin und schließlich wieder zu Soubi zurück.

_Muss ich mich hier gerade zwischen Pest und Cholera entscheiden?_

Er hatte keine Lust zu Tanzen, er hatte auch noch nie wirklich getanzt und hatte Angst sich unbeholfen anzustellen, doch die Aussicht hier stehen zu bleiben und sich vor seiner Lehrerin zu rechtfertigen, die mit Sicherheit unangenehme Fragen stellen wird, erschien ihm noch einen kleine Deut schlimmer. Also ließ er sich von Soubi ohne nennenswerte Gegenwehr auf die Tanzfläche schleifen.

Just in diesem Moment erkennt Ritsuka die Melodie des Liedes, welches gerade beginnt. _Tom Odell – Another Love_

„Ernsthaft, Soubi? Zu diesem Song?" fragte er halb skeptisch, halb ängstlich, doch wie Soubi nun mal war, lächelte er nur und seine Stimme war ganz ruhig.

„Vor allem zu diesem." Sagte Soubi, ergriff die rechte Hand des Jungen und zog ihn mit sich. Sie waren bei weitem nicht das einzige Paar auf der Tanzfläche, aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Ritsuka sogar die beiden Zero sehen, welche bereits eng umschlungen zusammen tanzten. _Bei denen sieht es so einfach aus... _

Soubi legte seinen rechten Arm um Ritsukas Hüfte und zog ihn einen Schritt näher an sich heran, was den jüngeren sofort erröten ließ.

„Ähh... bist du sicher?" stotterte Ritsuka und hatte keine Ahnung wie er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen sollte. Zu seinem Glück fing das Lied sehr langsam an und er ließ sich von Soubi führen, obwohl er mehr das Gefühl hatte, hinterher zu stolpern.

„Soubi, ich-" Doch er verstummte als Soubi ihm einen Finger auf den Mund hielt und ein lautloses „sssh" machte. Was dann passierte war für ihn wie Magie.

Soubi sah ihn so intensiv an, dass Ritsuka das Gefühl hatte er würde geradewegs in sein Innerstes sehen. Als der Text anfing, bewegte Soubi seine Lippen mit, doch Ritsuka hätte nicht sagen können, ob er tatsächlich sang, oder nicht, dafür war die Musik zu laut. Fakt war, dass er den Blick von Soubi nicht mehr abwenden konnte, und es war, als ob jedes einzelne Wort nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen wären.

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care,  
But it's so cold and I don't know where.  
So I pick you daffodils, in a pretty string,  
But they won't flower like they did last spring _

Langsam, aber doch mit dem nötigen Schwung, um Ritsuka die richtige Richtung zu weisen, drehten sie sich. Ritsuka hätte seinem Gegenüber gern gesagt, dass er aufhören soll, dass er das nicht tun kann. Dass er es nicht ertragen kann, Soubi so zu sehen... so traurig? War es Traurigkeit, oder etwas anderes? Wäre Ritsuka etwas älter gewesen, wäre ihm vielleicht das Wort 'melancholisch' eingefallen, aber in diesem Moment konnte er das was er sah und fühlte, nicht in Worte fassen. __

Yeah I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright,  
But I'm just so tired to share my lines,  
I wanna cry and I wanna love  
but all my tears have been used up 

Soubi war seinem Mund ganz nach gekommen, hatte sich im letzten Moment, als Ritsuka seine Lippen schon fast spüren konnte, doch noch abgewandt und jetzt _konnte _er hören, dass Soubi bei den nächsten Zeilen mitsprach. __

On another love, another love,  
All my tears have been used up,  
On another love, another love,  
All my tears have been used up,  
On another love another love,  
All my tears have been used up 

Das Lied wurde jetzt zuerst sehr langsam und endlich küsste Soubi ihn. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick und bloß ein leichter Hauch auf Ritsukas Lippen, aber nichts, dass für etwas anderes gehalten werden konnte. Er musste nun gleichzeitig versuchen, den schweren Kloß in seinem Hals runter zu schlucken und die aufsteigenden Tränen weg zu blinzeln, was ihm nicht gelungen wäre, wenn die Melodie des Songs sich jetzt nicht geändert hätte.

Der Takt wurde nun schneller und Ritsuka musste sich nicht mehr auf seine Füße konzentrieren, die machten nun komischerweise alles automatisch. Er kam sich auch nicht mehr unbeholfen vor, im Gegenteil. Er ließ sich in Soubis Armen treiben und spürte es ganz deutlich; sie beide waren eine Einheit. Alles war genau richtig so. Sie waren nicht fröhlich und nicht unbeschwert, wie Yuiko und Yayoi. Auch nicht frech, brutal und verspielt, wie Yoji und Natsuo.

Sie beide, Ritsuka und Soubi, waren _Loveless._ Sie beide wurden gequält von den Personen, deren Aufgabe es eigentlich gewesen wäre, sie zu lieben und ihnen eine behütete Kindheit zu geben. Sie wurden beide enttäuscht von Semei, der Person, die ihnen Alles bedeutet hatte. Doch sie hatten einander. Sie hatten immer noch einander.__

And if somebody hurts you yeah I wanna fight,  
But my hands been broken one too many times  
So I use my voice, I'll be so damn rude  
Words they always win, but I know I'll lose  
Yeah I'll sing a song, that'll be just fast,  
But I said them all to another heart

And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love,  
But all my tears have been used up. 

Ritsuka konnte eine Träne in Soubis Augenwinkel schimmern sehen und nun konnte Ritsuka es wirklich nicht mehr ertragen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Soubi seine leisen Schluchzer durch die laute Musik nicht hören konnte und dass er dieses eine Tränchen doch verbergen konnte, indem er den Kopf drehte und so seine Haare einen Teil seines Gesichtes verdecken ließ.

Als der Song ausklang und Soubi Ritsukas Kinn in die Hand nahm und zu sich drehte, war es das dämmrige Licht, dem Ritsuka vertrauen musste, dass es seine feuchte Wange verbirgt. Als Ritsuka sich traute Soubi wieder in die Augen zu sehen, musste er feststellen, dass die Tränen in dessen Augenwinkeln noch immer dort waren, wo er sie eben bereits entdeckt hatte.

Und jetzt, jetzt endlich, küsste Soubi ihn. Es war ein ruhiger und liebevoller Kuss, die Art Kuss, die bei Ritsuka in diesem Moment das Gefühl von _wenn-ich-jetzt-sterbe-ist-das-absolut-okay_ hervor rief und bei den umstehenden Zuschauern schockiertes Gemurmel.

Nachdem Soubi sich wieder von ihm gelöst hätte, hätte Ritsuka ihn gern sofort wieder zu sich gezogen, wäre er nicht immer noch absolut unfähig gewesen irgendetwas aktiv zu tun. Er konnte lediglich dastehen und zusehen, wie Soubi sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.

„Mmh... Du schmeckst nach Tequilla. Den könnte ich jetzt auch gebrauchen."

Ritsuka atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass ihm das dabei helfen würde, wieder klar denken zu können und nicht mehr wie ein Retardierter dazustehen. Er führte Soubi, der seine Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte, zu dem Tisch an dem sie eben gesessen hatte. Das Zero-Pärchen war nicht da und Ritsuka vermutete, dass sie wohl noch tanzen waren. Er sah sich um, ob er beobachtet wurde, als ihm aber nichts auffiel, kramte er den Tequila aus Natsuos Tasche hervor.

Sie stießen an und nachdem Soubi gesehen hatte, wie bedenkenlos sein Sacrifice das Pinchen geleert hatte, sah er ihn skeptisch an.

„Ritsuka, wie viele davon hattest du schon?"

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht ein paar." Antwortete Ritsuka schulterzuckend was ihm einen besorgten Blick des älteren einbrachte.

„Was heißt 'ein paar'? Du bist jung, leicht und trinkst sonst nie. Jetzt so starken Alkohol zu trinken ist nicht gut für dich."

„Ach und du bist jetzt hierher gekommen um mir zu sagen, was gut für mich ist?!"

„Ritsuka ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist und dazu hast du allen Grund. Aber das ist kein Grund so mit dir selbst umzugehen."

„Soubi,... lass uns nicht streiten. Die letzten Wochen war ich so verdammt wütend auf dich gewesen, aber jetzt..." Ritsuka seufzte laut und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. „... ich habe dich bestimmt einhundert mal verflucht und habe jetzt weder Lust noch Kraft mich zu wiederholen. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar besser, dass du das nicht gehört hast." Soubi beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn an Ritsukas.

„Danke." flüsterte er.

„Du kannst dich bei Yoji und Natsuo bedanken. Die mussten sich meine Flüche und mein Gejammer anhören."

„Oh, du hast gejammert? Wegen mir? Das schmeichelt mir jetzt aber." Das war der Soubi den Ritsuka kannte. Dieser gespielte, ironische Tonfall, mit dem Soubi ihn immer ein wenig auf zu ziehen schien und wo man sich nie ganz sicher sein sollte, ob er das, was er sagt, ernst meint.

„Bilde dir da ja nicht zu viel drauf ein! Zwischenzeitlich hab ich den beiden auch gesagt, dass ich dir am liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen würde." sagte Ritsuka und zwinkerte, um den Ernst aus seiner Aussage zu nehmen.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, das hat ihnen gefallen."

„Komisch, aber das selbe haben sie über dich gesagt." Jetzt mussten beide grinsen und es war, als ob sie nie auseinander gewesen wären.

„Die beiden... sieh sie dir nur an." sagte Soubi verträumt und deute auf die Tanzfläche, wo Yoji und Natsuo gerade zu _talk dirty _zusammen tanzten. Ritsuka verdrehte genervt die Augen und legte sich demonstrativ die Hand vor die Augen.

„Nein danke, das muss ich so schon jeden Tag." Darauf musste Soubi lachen.

„So schlimm?" Als Ritsuka nickte, lehnte Soubi sich entspannt zurück. Gut zu sehen dass sie noch ihre Ohren haben, und du auch. Hätten sie dich angerührt, hätte ich sie leider töten müssen."

_Wenn sie mich angerührt hätte... Soubi ist eifersüchtig!_

Diese Erkenntnis ließ Ritsukas Wangen instant rot anlaufen. Jetzt merkte er den Alkohol deutlich und hatte so ein schummriges Gefühl, das von seinem Kopf ausgehend, durch seine Brust und von da aus noch weiter runter in seine Leistengegend strahlte. So hatte sich Ritsuka definitiv noch nie gefühlt.

„Soubi! Über sowas machst du dir Gedanken?"

„Klar." gab Soubi mit Unschuldsmiene zurück. „Ständig!"

„Keine Sorge, die beiden sind nur meine Freunde."

„Irgendwie haben mir Yuiko und Yayoi als deine Freunde besser gefallen. Da musste ich wenigstens keine Angst haben, dass sie dich verderben."

Ritsuka schenkte ihnen beiden nochmals ein und machte die Gläschen dabei randvoll, was nichtmal Absicht war, doch leider funktionierte seine Feinmotorik nicht mehr ganz so wie er wollte. Er trank zügig aus, denn für den nächsten Satz brauchte er Mut.

„Dann scheint's wohl so, als ob du diesen Part übernehmen musst."

Das hatte gesessen. Soubis Gesichtsausdruck war für Ritsuka unbeschreiblich und hätte ihn wahrscheinlich laut zum Lachen gebracht, wenn nicht genau in dem Moment Yoji und Natsuo an den Tisch gestolpert kämen.

„Na ihr zwei Süßen!" sagte Yoji vergnügt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens." gab Ritsuka strahlend zurück.

„Wirklich? Soubi guckt so verdeppert?" fragte Natsuo und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Guckuck, Soubi! Alles klar da oben?" Yoji wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Soubis Gesicht rum, worauf dieser seine Hand weg schlug und etwas grummelte, was Ritsuka nicht verstehen konnte.

„Nein wirklich, alles bestens." Versicherte Ritsuka den beiden und nahm zum Beweis Soubis Hand und gab seiner Waffe einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Dann ist ja gut. … Also, äh, wir hauen dann mal ab hier."

„Was, jetzt schon?" fragte Ritsuka etwas enttäuscht und ließ die Ohren hängen.

„Loveless," sagte Natsuo grinsend und tätschelte Ritsukas Schulter. „als Minderjähriger mit einem ohrenlosen Studenten Händchen zu halten, ist eine Sache. Aber mit seinem … '_Bruder_' vor den Augen der ganzen Schule rumzumachen, ist nochmal eine ganz andere Nummer."

„Und wir sind eher nicht so scharf darauf, wieder von der Schule zu fliegen und nach Goura zurück zu müssen." fügte Yoji hinzu.

„Also nicht, dass es da nicht auch schön ist, aber für alle kleinen Jungs kommt mal der Moment, in dem sie ihre Flügelchen ausbreiten und in die große weite Welt hinaus flattern müssen. _Nicht wahr, _Soubi?" sagte Natsuo und sah Soubi mit einem vielsagenden Blick an.

„Sieh lieber zu, dass du hier einen Abflug machst." Knurrte Soubi.

„Ach Sou-chan, das sollte doch nur ein Witz sein." Schnurrte Yoji aber konnte sich das Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Macht keine Witze über Dinge, von denen ihr keine Ahnung habt, ihr vorlauten Gören."

„Jaja, immer Friede!" Sagte Yoji und nahm beide Hände hoch. „Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls noch viiiel Spaß. Ciao!" Er gab Ritsuka noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er seine Waffe an der Hand nahm und die beiden gingen, doch Natsuo drehte sich nochmal kurz um, um ihnen ein zwinkerndes „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit!" hinterher zu rufen.

Jetzt war es Ritsuka, der Soubi verwirrt ansah.

„Was haben die denn grade gemeint? Warum warst du so sauer?" Doch Soubi wollte darauf nicht weiter eingehen.

„Nicht so wichtig."

Ritsuka beließ es dabei, denn er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Soubi dazu zu drängen etwas zu sagen, was er nicht wollte. Das hatte bisher auch nie funktioniert. Ritsuka sah auf den Tequila. _Fast leer. _Er teilte den Rest zwischen ihnen auf. Er wollte gerade das Glas wieder zum Mund führen, als Soubi seine Hand festhielt. Ritsuka wollte sich gerade darüber beschweren, dass Soubi aufhören sollte ihn zu bemuttern als Soubi fragte: „Weißt du nicht, dass man Tequila mit Salz und Zitrone trinkt?"

„Doch, haben wir auch eben, aber jetzt-"

„Willst du mal was neues ausprobieren?"

Ritsuka zögerte kurz. „Ähm.. ja."

Soubi strich sich die Haare zurück, sodass sein Hals frei lag. Dann nahm er eine Zitronenscheibe und rieb damit eine kleine Fläche an der Seite seines Halses ein, auf die er dann das Salz streute. Er reichte beides seinem Sacrifice und deutete ihm das selbe zu tun.

Als Ritsuka jetzt das Glas in die Hand nahm, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Anstatt seines eigenen Handrückens, sollte er nun Soubis Hals ablecken.

_Bleib ruhig, Ritsuka. Mach einfach das, was er macht, dann kannst du dich nicht blamieren._

Als Soubi sich nun zu seinem Hals vorbeugte, tat Ritsuka es ihm gleich. Das Gefühl als Soubis Lippen seinen Hals berührten war

… _wow … _

für mehr war in Ritsukas Kopf kein Platz mehr. Obwohl er das Salz an Soubis Hals eigentlich nur hätte ablecken sollen, war er in dem Moment bloß noch von seinem Bauchgefühl geleitet und bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er Soubis Hals küsste.

Als Soubi merkte, was Ritsuka da tat hielt er inne. „Ritsuka, ich meinte nicht-"

Doch er ließ Soubi nicht ausreden, sondern zog ihn gleich wieder zu sich ran um ihn dort weiter zu küssen. Er schloss die Augen und hatte das Gefühl alles würde sich drehen. Das kribbelnde Gefühl von vorhin war wieder da, nur diesmal lediglich in der unteren Region. War das der Alkohol oder etwas anderes? Wenn es der Alkohol war, brauchte er dringend mehr davon!

Er ließ von Soubi ab um sein Glas zu leeren, und sah dann Soubi an, der das gleiche tat.

„Leer." säuselte Ritsuka und Soubi verliebt an. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher sein plötzlicher Mut kam, normalerweise hätte er sich soetwas niemals getraut und wäre hochrot angelaufen. Doch jetzt war er nur noch Gefühl und ließ sich davon voll und ganz leiten.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Ritsuka unschuldig und schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Jetzt hol ich dir ein Mineralwasser."

„Und wenn ich lieber einen Cocktail hätte?"

„Die werden dir hier keinen geben." versicherte ihm Soubi.

„Nein, aber du könntest mir einen holen." sagte Ritsuka und sah ihn von unten aus seinen großen Kindsaugen an.

„Wer hat dir diesen Blick bitte gezeigt?" fragte Soubi resignierend.

„Öhhm, ich weiß nicht, aber falls der nicht klappt, würde ich es als nächstes dann mit einem Befehl versuchen." grinste Ritsuka und genoss das erste mal das Gefühl, Soubi in der Hand zu haben. Es war genau das, was er an Semei so verabscheute, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich jetzt so gut an. Er lehnte sich vor, sodass sein Mund ganz nah an Soubis Ohr war, legte seine Hand auf Soubis Oberschenkel und drückte leicht zu.

„Soubi, hol mir jetzt sofort einen Cocktail, ich be-"

„Ist gut, ich habe es verstanden!" sagte Soubi laut und stand ruckartig auf, als Ritsuka ausprobieren wollte, was wohl passiert, wenn er seine Hand ein wenig höher fahren ließ.

„Und bring dir einen mit!" rief Ritsuka ihm hinterher und ließ sich zufrieden grinsend in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken. Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn ermahnte das sein zu lassen, hatte er schon längst verstummen lassen. Warum sollte er auch damit aufhören? Er tat doch genau das, was sich Soubi wünschte und was anscheinend das einzige war, womit er klar kam.

Als Soubi zurück kam, hatte er zwei bunt aussehende Cocktails mit Fähnchen und Strohhalm in der Hand. Nach Ritsukas letzter Berührung fand Soubi es wohl sicherer sich gegenüber von ihm zu setzen, als neben ihm, was dieser mit einem leicht enttäuschten Blick kommentierte. Nach dem ersten großen Schluck des süßen Getränks hellte sich seine Laune allerdings wieder auf.

„Ich danke dir, _Sou-chin_."

„-chin?"

„Jaa okay, die Koseform hab ich mir wirklich von Yoji und Natsuo abgeguckt."

„Ich befürchte du hast dir so einiges von denen abgeschaut."

„Mag sein." Sagte Ritsuka, lehnte sich vor, nahm den Strohhalm in den Mund und begann lasziv daran zu saugen, während er Soubi wieder von unten ansah. Ein Augenklimpern genügte, und es war zu viel für Soubi, der nur wenige Sekunden hinsehen konnte, bevor er nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte und Ritsuka schließlich das Glas wegnahm.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Ach Sou-chin, bittee!" quengelte Ritsuka und konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

„Sehr lustig, Ritsuka. Los steh auf, ich bring dich jetzt nach hause."

„Aber ich will gar nicht gehen!"

„Es scheint dir im Moment egal zu sein, aber alle hier werfen uns schon Blicke zu, inklusive deiner Lehrerin."

„Na und? Nicht jeder hat so einen strengen Lehrer, wie du ihn hattest."

In dem Moment als es ihm über die Lippen kam, bereute Ritsuka bereits, was er gesagt hatte, aber jetzt war es zu spät das zurück zu nehmen. Er schien damit einen extrem wunden Punkt bei Soubi getroffen zu haben, denn dieser stand augenblicklich auf, packte ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich. Ritsuka wollte zwar nicht gehen, aber er wollte auch nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als er jetzt eh schon getan hatte. Er wollte ja auch garnicht streiten, eigentlich wollte er dass dieser Abend ganz anders laufen sollte. Er wollte Soubi nicht verärgert sehen und er wollte auch nicht hinterher geschliffen werden.

Sie gingen in Richtung von Soubis altem Apartment und Ritsuka fragte sich, ob Soubi jetzt wieder bei ihm sein würde, traute sich aber nicht zu fragen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Der Weg war nicht lange, vielleicht noch 10 Minuten von hier aus. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, und zwar zügig. Er musste das ganze von eben irgendwie wieder gut machen, er wollte es wieder gut machen, damit Soubi bei ihm blieb und er nicht wieder alleine war. Nicht schon wieder...

Soubi Agatsuma hatte Probleme. Nicht nur eines, nein, Plural. Mehrere Probleme. Um nicht zu sagen, einen ganzen Haufen voller Probleme. Sein dringlichstes dackelte gerade in Form eines betrunkenen und enttäuschten Teenagers hinter ihm her. Ja, er hatte Ritsuka Aoyagi enttäuscht. Schon wieder! Obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als diesen Jungen glücklich zu machen, endete es jedes Mal damit, dass er ihm weh tat. Jedes verdammte Mal. Er hing zu sehr an dem Jungen, viel zu sehr.

Was Ritsukas Erscheinungsbild an diesem Abend anging, da war er sich 100%ig sicher, dass die Zero da ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Aber Ritsukas Verhalten hatte es ihm auch nicht gerade einfacher gemacht ihm zu widerstehen. Er fühlte sich von allem an ihm angezogen und traute sich nicht mal daran zu denken, was er am liebsten jetzt und auf der Stelle mit ihm getan hätte, doch...

Er fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, der gleich unweigerlich kommen würde. Gleich wären sie an seinem Apartment und dann wird er ihm sagen müssen, dass er nicht bleiben kann. Dass Semei nicht erfahren darf, dass er sich aus seinem Raum im Keller davon geschlichen hat. Es wird das selbe sein, wie damals auf dem Friedhof. Ritsuka wird nicht verstehen, warum er gar nicht anders _kann _als auf Semeis Befehle zu hören. Warum er ihm gehorchen _muss._ Wie sollte er das auch verstehen... Soubi würde ihn wiedermals enttäuschen und alles was er tun konnte war dazustehen und zu sehen, wie Ritsukas Herz zerspringen wird.

Soubi fragte sich gerade, ob das Geräusch, das er hinter sich hörte, Ritsukas Schluchzen war, als dieser plötzlich stehen blieb. Ritsuka, der Soubis Hand immer noch in seiner hielt, zog ihn zu sich runter und... küsste ihn.

_Oh bitte nicht... _

Soubi wollte sich nicht wieder küssen lassen, das würde alles nur noch schwerer machen, aber er konnte sich nicht von Ritsuka lösen, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Genau so sollten die Dinge eigentlich sein. Er war die Waffe und Ritsuka sein Sacrifice und was er von Soubi wollte, das er tat, hatte er mehr als deutlich gemacht. Den Willen seinen Sacrifice nicht erfüllen zu können und zu dürfen, zerriss ihn innerlich. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Jungen, der sich ihm jetzt so hingab, sofort genommen und-

doch er musste die Notbremse ziehen, als Ritsuka nun begann seinen Hals zu küssen und seine kleinen Hände ihren Weg unter Soubis Hemd gefunden hatten. Er packte die Handgelenke des Jungen und drückte ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

„Ritsuka, hör auf. Du willst das doch nicht wirklich. Sieh dich doch an, du weinst doch gleich..."

„Nein, tue ich nicht!" Gab sein Sacrifice wütend zurück und strich sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Soubi... bitte, tu es für mich und sag nicht nein..."

Das hier hätte das größte, selbstloseste Geschenk sein können, dass Ritsuka ihm geben könnte und die süßeste, tragische Liebesgeschichte, die er sich vorstellen konnte, doch er war entschlossen, Ritsukas Situation nicht auszunutzen. Er wusste was Ritsuka von ihm wollte, aber er war erwachsen und wusste somit auch, was der Junge _wirklich _wollte. Und das war sicherlich nicht volltrunken vom kaputten Spielzeug seines Bruders seiner Ohren und seiner Unschuld beraubt zu werden. Ritsuka will jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihn liebt, so wie er ihn liebt. Jemandem, der ihm Sicherheit gibt, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens zusammen sein konnte und mit dem er alles gemeinsam schaffen kann.

Wenn Soubi Ritsuka nun ansah, sah er sich selbst, wie er damals Ritsu-sensei angesehen hatte. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen ging direkt durch sein Herz. Er musste aufhören daran zu denken. Das war Ewigkeiten her und er durfte nicht zulassen, dass das sein Leben bestimmte.

_Erinnerungen, es sind nur Erinnerungen..._

„Es tut mir Leid, Ritsuka, aber ich kann nicht..." sagte Soubi leise und konnte Ritsuka nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen.

„Ach ja?! Und warum nicht? Hat Semei dir das etwa verboten? Hat er dir befohlen mich jetzt zu hassen?!"

„Nein!" Ritsukas Worte erfüllten sein Herz mit so viel Schmerz, dass er nicht anders konnte als den Jungen ganz fest an sich zu drücken. „_Das _könnte er mir niemals befehlen!"

„Dann komm mit mir... bleib bei mir und... und nimm mir heute Nacht meine Ohren..." Soubi musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass Ritsuka die Tränen in den Augen hatte und ihm erging es nicht anders. Er strich mit der Hand durch Ritsukas Haar und kraulte ihn leicht hinter seinen Katzenohren.

„Ritsuka... Du bist die wunderschönste Kreatur auf dieser verdorbenen Welt." Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen. „Aber du bist betrunken und ich muss jetzt gehen."

Da war er. Der Moment in dem das Herz des Jungen erneut zersprang. Er drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, um seinen Schmerz irgendwie aufzufangen.

„Es wird bald hell, Semei und Nisei werden mich umbringen, wenn sie rausfinden, dass ich hier war." Gut, das war vielleicht übertrieben, Semei würde ihn foltern und quälen, ihm erneut androhen, Ritsu zu töten, aber mit Sicherheit würde er Soubi nicht töten. Trotzdem hatte dieser Satz bei Ritsuka den gewünschten Effekt.

„Was? Soubi, ich will nicht, dass du dich wegen mir in Gefahr bringst!" Trotz aller Tragik musste Soubi jetzt lächeln.

„Das tuen die Leute doch ständig für dich."

„Geh nicht zu ihm zurück..." flüsterte Ritsuka und sah ihn flehend an. Soubi hätte sich am liebsten das Herz rausgerissen.

„Ich muss..."

„Soubi, ich be-"

„Das hätte keinen Sinn!" Sagte Soubi schnell. „Ich bin noch immer nicht _deins_."

Ritsuka wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Soubi seinen Mund mit einem letzten Kuss verschloss. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging.

„Soubi...? SOUBI! Bleib sofort stehen! Wag es nicht jetzt zu gehen! Ich befehle dir hier zu bleiben! Soubi!"

Er spürte zwar das eiskalte Brennen in seiner Brust, als er sich Ritsukas Befehl widersetzte und hatte das Gefühl mich mit jedem weiteren Schritt übergeben zu müssen, doch das Pulsieren der Narbe an seinem Hals war stärker. Es war, als ob 2 Seiten mit aller Kraft an ihm rissen. Doch er trug Semeis Namen und dieses verfluchte Band war stärker als all die kleinen, behutsamen Bande, die er bisher mit Ritsuka geknüpft hatte. Er hatte gedacht das würde reichen. Hatte gedacht, dass er es langsam angehen lassen konnte. Hatte gedacht, ewig Zeit zu haben. Stattdessen ist alle Zeit und alles was sie hatten jetzt vorbei.

Wo er jetzt hinging gab es wieder nichts anderes für ihn als Erniedrigung und Schmerz, wohingegen er all die Liebe und Wertschätzung dort weinend stehen ließ.

_Wenn ich mich umsehe, bin ich verloren._

_Nein!_

Dachte Ritsuka entschlossen und wischte sich erneut die Tränen weg. Auf gar keinen Fall würde er diesem Idioten jetzt nachheulen. Um mit seinen Tränen noch sein letztes Quentchen Stolz zu verlieren? Nie und nimmer! Ritsuka drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte die Treppen zur Apartmenttür hoch. Er wollte bloß nur noch weg hier und Soubis Rücken nicht mehr sehen müssen.

_Wenn ich mich jetzt nochmal umdrehe, bin ich verloren!_

Drinnen brannte noch Licht. Na große klasse, auf deren dumme Kommentare hatte Ritsuka jetzt absolut keine Lust. Er schloss die Tür auf und ging rein. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich an das gedimmte Kerzenlicht im inneren gewöhnt hatten. Er so zum Bett, dessen Decken zwar durchwühlt waren, aber Yoji und Natsuo lagen nicht drin. Er hörte dass die Dusche lief und sah zum Bad. Unter dem Türspalt drang das Licht nach außen.

_Duschen? Um diese Zeit? Es ist 4:00 morgens..._

Naja, in der Halle war es warm gewesen, er hatte selbst geschwitzt und roch nach Alkohol und am liebsten würde er auch jetzt duschen. Er konnte es dem Bad das Kichern der beiden hören.

Ritsuka stand gerade vor dem Kühlschrank und trank aus einer Dose Eistee, als er in Gedanken die Entscheidung abwägte duschen zu gehen oder nicht. Soubis Geruch und damit seine physischste Erinnerung an ihn abzuwaschen, oder sich weiter damit zu quälen um noch ein klein wenig länger daran festzuhalten.

Er hörte wie das Wasser in der Dusche abgestellt wurde das Gekicher wurde lauter.

Als die Badezimmertür aufging und Ritsuka gerade noch einen großen Schluck kühlen Eistee nehmen wollte, sah er die beiden.

_*KLIRRR*_

Der Eistee fiel Ritsuka aus der Hand als er die beiden mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Dort standen sie und grinsten ihn an. Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet und...

_ohne ihre Ohren..._

To be continued...

Dezember, 2013


	6. Distanceless

How could you

By Siry

Author's note: Es ist Weihnachten und hier mein kleines Geschenk an euch 3

Kapitel 6: - Distanceless -

„Hörst du mal bitte auf, so zu glotzen?!" Natsuo ließ laut seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch knallen. „Oder tu es meinetwegen etwas unauffälliger, aber das _nervt _langsam."

„Tut mir leid," sagte Ritsuka kleinlaut und zog vor Schreck den Schweif ein. „ich... der Anblick ist nur so fremd." Yoji, der neben ihm am Frühstückstisch saß, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Da hattest du doch jetzt ein paar Tage Zeit zu."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich euch die letzten Tage sonderlich oft zu Gesicht bekommen habe." Grummelte Ritsuka seiner eigenen Tasse entgegen. „Ernsthaft, ich dachte ihr kommt garnicht mehr aus diesem Bett raus."

Das Zero Pärchen grinste sich vergnügt an. „Wir wollten ja nur gründlich sein. Um sicher zu gehen, dass die Öhrchen nicht wieder nachwachsen oder sowas."

„Ha. Ha. Yoji." Sagte Ritsuka genervt.

„Aber viel wichtiger ist sowieso: Wieso hast du deine noch?" fragte Natsuo und Ritsuka war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er bloß das Thema wechseln wollte, oder es ihn wirklich interessierte.

Dass die beiden dahinter gesteckt hatten, Soubi auf diesen Tanzball zu locken, soviel hatte er mittlerweile heraus gefunden. Wie der Abend für Soubi und ihn ausgegangen war, konnten die beiden sich wohl ebenfalls denken, als Ritsuka um 4Uhr in der Früh alleine die Tür herein spaziert kam. Seitdem wurde das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen, was wirklich daran lag, dass Yoji und Natsuo die letzten 3 Tage voll und ganz miteinander beschäftigt gewesen waren, als ob sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt hätten. Ritsuka war natürlich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass diese Frage bald kommen würde, trotzdem war ihm die Antwort mehr als unangenehm.

„Ich wollte ja, aber... Soubi konnte nicht."

Die Zweideutigkeit seiner Aussage fiel ihm erst auf, als ihn 4 weit aufgerissene Augen und 2 offene Münder entgegen starrten und er wurde sofort knallrot.

„Ähhh, nein ich meinte das nicht _so_." Erklärte er schnell. „Er musste zurück zu Seimei und Nisei..." In seiner Stimme war plötzlich wieder sehr viel Traurigkeit.

„Konntest du ihm nicht befehlen zu bleiben?" Versuchte es Yoji aufmunternd.

„Denkst du das habe ich nicht versucht?" gab er wütend zurück. „Er hat gesagt, er _muss_ gehen."

„Mhh..." machte Natsuo und beide schienen für einen Moment nachzudenken. „Was genau hat er dir gesagt, Loveless?"

Jetzt war es Ritsuka der nachdenken musste. „Er... er sagte: '_Ich bin noch immer nicht deins._' und dann hat er mich stehen lassen. Und meinen Befehl, zu bleiben, hat er ignoriert." Er fragte sich, ob er etwas dummes gesagt hatte, denn die beiden sahen zuerst sich und dann ihn, verständnislos an.

„Dann mach ihn doch zu deinem." Sagte Natsuo lahm.

„Hab ich eh nie kapiert, wieso er dich das nicht einfach tun lässt. 5 Minuten und die Sache wäre geritzt."

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." kicherte Yoji's Waffe und beide mussten lachen. Ritsuka verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.

„Hört ihr mal bitte auf zu lachen? Wovon redet ihr denn?"

Anstatt zu antworten, stand Yoji auf und kramte etwas aus Natsuos Rucksack hervor. Als er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte, zeigte er Ritsuka das Taschenmesser in seiner Hand.

„Hier, nimm das. Und jetzt triff dich mit Soubi und gib ihm deinen Namen."

„Und dann?" fragte Ritsuka verwirrt und sah geschockt auf das Messer in Natsuos Hand.

„Dann siehst du dir mit ihm zusammen den Sonnenaufgang an und sagst: _'Keiner kann unseren Schmerz diggen.'_' sagte Natsuo übertrieben dramatisch und tat so, als wollte er sich den Arm aufritzen. Yoji schlug ihm wütend auf den Hinterkopf und nahm ihm das Messer ab.

„Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben, Na-chin?"

„Also nicht bei dem Thema."

„Jedenfalls, Ri-chan, wird deine und Soubis Verbindung danach hoffentlich so stark sein, dass dein Wort mehr Macht hat als Seimeis." Sagte Yoji doch Ritsuka war immernoch skeptisch.

„Und ihr denkt das reicht?"

„Warum nicht? Mehr hat Seimei auch nicht getan." sagte Yoji zuversichtlich, doch Ritsuka klang wenig überzeugt.

„Ja schon, aber... ich dachte eine Waffe kann kein neues Sacrifice haben, solange sein eigentliches noch lebt. Seimei ist immernoch mein Bruder und seinen Tod wünsche ich mir nicht."

„Stimmt, aber das gilt so nur für Teams, die von Geburt an füreinander bestimmt sind. Diese Waffen funktionieren _nur _mit ihrem vorbestimmten Sacrifice und mit niemandem sonst. Aber Soubi war eine unbeschriebene Waffe, sein Schicksal ist nicht an eine bestimmte Person gebunden. Bevor Seimei ihm den Namen _Beloved _gegeben hat, war Soubi Ritsu-senseis Waffe."

„Aber waren die beiden auch verbunden? Soubi hat Ritsus Namen nirgendwo stehen."

„Ach Loveless," grinste Natsuo und tätschelte Ritsukas Kopf. „es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten jemanden zu seinem Besitz zu machen, als durch das geben seines Namens." Er zwinkerte Ritsuka zu und dieser schien zu erahnen, was Natsuo meinte, als er mit einem leisen „Achso..." antwortete.

„Der Punkt ist jedenfalls: Ritsu-sensei hat seine Verbindung zu Soubi getrennt, als er ihn weg gegeben hatte. Soubis Faden hat sich dann mit Seimeis versponnen, als dieser ihm seinen Namen eingeritzt hat. Ihre Verbindung wurde durchtrennt, als Seimei vorgegeben hat, tot zu sein. Die Verbindung durch eine Narbe lässt sich nicht so einfach durchtrennen, wie ein Faden, deswegen ist Soubi immernoch dazu gezwungen, Seimeis Befehlen zu gehorchen."

„Und wenn... wenn ich das tue" sagte Ritsuka und deutete auf das Messer. „dann wird unsere Verbindung stärker sein und er wird nur noch auf mich hören?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich." antwortete ihm Yoji. „Tu es, und eure Fäden werden sich miteinander verbinden."

„Was wenn es nicht funktioniert? Woher weiß ich, dass es geklappt hat?" fragte Ritsuka und die beiden Zero sahen ihn mit verzückten Blicken an.

„Oh, glaub mir, Ri-chan, du wirst es merken. Als ich Natsuo das erste mal treffen durfte und sich unsere Fäden verknotet hatten, war das der beste Moment in meinem ganzen Leben." sagte Yoji verträumt und nahm die Hand seiner Waffe, die sofort „Und meiner auch." erwiderte.

Ritsuka atmete tief durch. Nichts auf der Welt war ihm mehr zuwider, als Soubi weh zu tun und ihn zu verletzten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Moment, als er ihm befohlen hatte, den Verband abzunehmen und ihm seine Narben am Hals zu zeigen. Es hatte ihn schockiert und wütend gemacht. Kein Mensch hatte soetwas verdient und niemand hatte das Recht einem anderen das anzutun. Und nun lag vor ihm ein Messer und genau das musste er selbst nun tun, wenn er Soubi zurück haben wollte.

Wahrscheinlich war es das beste, wenn er sich über das _Wie? _keine Gedanken mehr machte, sondern sich stattdessen auf das _Warum? _konzentrieren würde. Schließlich würde er es nicht gegen Soubis Willen tun und auch nicht aus egoistischen Gründen.

„Die Sache hat nur einen Haken..." sagte Ritsuka langsam. „Wenn ich es tue, dann ist Soubi mir genauso ausgeliefert, wie er es jetzt Seimei ist."

„So darfst du das nicht sehen, Loveless. Du bist nicht, wie dein Bruder." sagte Natsuo.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Aber Soubi hätte trotzdem keine andere Wahl, als für immer bei mir zu bleiben, oder?" Die beiden Zero sahen sich an und für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Nein... er hätte keine andere Wahl mehr." gestand Yoji, fügte aber schnell hinzu: „Aber sein Herz gehört dir, Ri-chan. Er würde dich so oder so nicht verlassen."

„Wir werden es nie erfahren..." sagte Ritsuka niedergeschlagen.

„Loveless," sagte Natsuo und nahm Ritsukas Kinn in die Hand und brachte ihn so dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Faden hin oder her, an wem dein Herz hängt, bleibt immer deine eigene Entscheidung."

„So ist es!" stimmte ihm sein Sacrifice zu. „Seimei und Soubi waren, was Battles anging, das stärkste Paar, das wir kennen. Aber Seimei hat Soubi nicht geliebt. Und Soubi hat deinen Bruder nie so angesehen, wie er dich ansieht, Ri-chan. Glaub mir, er wird dich nicht lieben, weil er _muss_, falls es das ist, was du denkst."

Ritsuka brauchte einen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Heißt das... er muss mir zwar gehorchen, aber ob er mich liebt, bleibt seine eigene Entscheidung?"

„So ist es." Sagte Yoji und Natsuo gleichzeitig. Ritsuka dachte über etwas nach, dass ihn schon beschäftigte, seitdem er wusste, dass Seimei Soubi zu ihm geschickt hatte.

„Und was ist, wenn... man seiner Waffe befiehlt, jemand anderen zu lieben?" fragte Ritsuka vorsichtig.

„Hahaha," lachte Natsuo. „wo hast du denn das gehört? Na das könnte Yoji ja mal versuchen mir zu befehlen."

„Wenn du weiterhin so frech bist, mache ich das vielleicht sogar!" gab Yoji im Scherz zurück.

„Dann wirst du sehen, was für eine ungehorsames Sentouki ich doch sein kann."

„Dann werde ich dich hart bestrafen müssen!"

„Uhhh, ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

Yoji wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu erwidern, doch Ritsuka schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Leute! Könntet ihr diese Diskussion bitte verschieben?!" Die beiden funkelten sich nochmal herausfordernd an, bis Yoji nachgab und seinem Fighter einen Kuss zur Versöhnung aufdrückte.

„Du hast recht Ri-chan. Gib mal dein Handy, wir schreiben jetzt Soubi." Ritsuka packte in seine Hosentasche und zog sein Handy raus, welches er dann Yoji übergab.

„Ich wüsste garnicht was ich schreiben soll..." gestand Ritsuka. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich an dem Abend ziemlich blamiert..."

„Darum schreib ich ja auch." stellte Yoji fest. „Und mach dir keinen Kopf darüber, ich bezweifle, dass du _irgendetwas _tun könntest, was Soubi peinlich findet. Also, ist das okay so?" Yoji hielt Ritsuka das Handy hin und dieser las:

_'Soubi, ich befehle dir, dich heute mit mir zu treffen. _

_Ich will, dass du mir gehörst." _

„Waas?! Heute?! Und 'Ich will, dass du mir gehörst.', sowas würde ich nie sagen." protestierte Ritsuka und wollte seinem Freund das Handy abnehmen, aber dieser war schneller.

„Dem Kerl muss man die Dinge sagen, wie sie sind. Was glaubst du, wie wir ihn zu diesem Tanzabend bekommen haben?" erklärte Natsuo.

„Aber ich-"

„Zu spät, hab schon abgeschickt." grinste Yoji und Ritsuka sah ihn schockiert an. Dann blickte er auf seine eigenen Hände.

_Kann ich das wirklich tun? Kann ich Soubi verletzen? Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Was ist, wenn Seimei Soubi befiehlt, mir weh zu tun? Würde Seimei das tun? _

Soubi hatte ihm diese Frage bereits vor langer Zeit beantwortet. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Es war gewesen, kurz nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Seimei nicht die Person war, die er bei ihm vorgegeben hat zu sein und als Ritsuka der Zweifel geplagt hatte, Soubi könnte nur bei ihm sein, weil er _muss. _Damals hatte Ritsuka einen Alptraum gehabt, dass Soubi all seine Freunde getötet hat und auch ihn töten würde, weil Seimei es so befohlen hatte.

'Würdest du mich töten müssen, wenn Seimei es befiehlt?' hatte Ritsuka gefragt.

'Höchstwahrscheinlich.' hatte Soubi geantwortet. 'Aber ich würde eher sterben, bevor ich zulasse, dass das passiert.'

Ritsuka wollte nicht, dass Soubi stirbt. Und er wollte auch nicht wissen, ob Seimei wirklich soweit gehen würde, seinen eigenen Bruder in Gefahr zu bringen.

Bevor er über diese Misère weiter nachdenken konnte, hörte er den SMS Ton seines Handys und zuckte zusammen.

„Was schreibt er?!" platze es etwas zu schnell aus ihm heraus, als Yoji und Natsuo sich beide so über das Display lehnten, dass Ritsuka selbst nichts mehr sehen konnte.

„Dieser Idiot..."

„Nah warte..."

„Hey! Was schreibt er denn?" fragte Ritsuka aufgeregt und fühlte, wie sein Herz gerade einen Schlag übersprang.

_'Es ist unmöglich, dass ich heute hier weg kann.' _Hatte Soubi geantwortet.

_'Dann werde ich zu dir kommen. Sag mir die Adresse und Uhrzeit.' _Hatte Yoji prompt zurück getippt. Die Antwort kam 1 Minute später.

_'Yumatso-Street, 234. Kellerfenster hinter dem Haus. 23:30Uhr'_

23:20Uhr. Yumatso-Street. Hier waren sie also. Das dort drüben musste das Haus sein, es brannte kein Licht und Ritsuka war sich nicht sicher, ob er das als ein gutes, oder schlechtes Zeichen deuten sollte.

„Hier ist es, ich kann Soubi und Nisei ganz deutlich spüren." flüsterte Natsuo.

„Gut, dann schleichen wir uns hinter's Haus." schlug sein Sacrifice vor, doch Ritsuka hielt dagegen.

„Ihr werdet nirgendwo hin schleichen. Ihr wartet hier und haltet Wache. Sobald im Haus das Licht angeht oder eine Waffe das System aktiviert, kommt ihr uns zur Hilfe. Sonst NICHT! Verstanden?"

„Und wenn's eine Falle ist, Ri-chan?" wollte Yoji wissen, der einfach enttäuscht war, warten zu müssen.

„Ihr werdet schon merken, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke. Aber ich muss das alleine schaffen."

„Ich hoffe du gerätst in Schwierigkeiten, Loveless." grummelte Natsuo und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme, als Ritsuka ihnen den Rücken zuwendete und sich auf den Weg hinter das Haus machte.

Es war stockfinster und selbst die Straßenlaterne, die den Eingang des Hauses noch beleuchtet hatte, spendete auf der Rückseite kein Licht mehr. Ritsuka fragte sich, wem das Haus wohl gehörte. Er war hier noch nie gewesen. Vielleicht gehörte es Nisei? Ob noch andere Personen hier waren? Er wusste es nicht, er hoffte einfach nur, Soubi hier zu finden.

Die Möglichkeit, dass dies eine Falle sein könnte, ist ihm natürlich auch in den Sinn gekommen. Gerade diese Verabredung per SMS... Was, wenn Seimei Soubis Handy hat? Doch es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das heraus zu finden. Also schlich Ritsuka mitten in der Nacht an der Rückseite des Hauses entlang auf der Suche nach dem Kellerfenster, von dem Soubi geschrieben hatten.

Ritsuka zog die Kapuze seines schwarzen Mantels noch etwas weiter ins Gesicht und lief geduckt am Haus entlang. _Zur Hölle, hier ist kein Fenster! _Als er schon fast aufgeben wollte, entdeckte er versteckt hinter einem Busch etwas, das aussah, wie ein kleiner Schacht. Er ging näher ran doch es war einfach zu dunkel um etwas zu sehen. Er nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und benutzte die Displaybeleuchtung als eine schwache Taschenlampe. Jetzt konnte er mehr sehen. Es war eher eine Luke, als ein Fenster und man konnte nicht hindurchsehen. Ritsuka versuchte es zu öffnen doch _Verschlossen... Mist! Und jetzt?_

Das ganze lief ja fantastisch... Er rappelte nochmals an der Klinke, aber da war nichts zu machen, es war fest verschlossen. Ritsuka gab einen resignierenden Seufzer von sich und wandte sich gerade zum Gehen um, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Er blickte zurück und sah, wie sich die Luke öffnete.

„Ritsuka?" drang Soubis Stimme aus dem Inneren. Am liebsten hätte Ritsuka sich laut gefreut, so froh war er, dass es keine Falle war, dass Soubi ihm die richtige Adresse gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nun jeden Moment wiedersehen würde!

„Ja, ich bin's." flüsterte Ritsuka und beugte sich runter. Und dort stand Soubi... Ritsukas erster Impuls war es, Soubi sofort um den Hals zu fallen, doch dafür musste er erstmal zu ihm runter gelangen...

„Und jetzt? Soubi da passe ich niemals durch." sagte Ritsuka leise und betrachtete skeptisch das kleine Fenster.

„Doch, das passt. Gib mir deinen Rucksack und deinen Mantel." Ritsuka tat wie ihm geheißen und gab Soubi die Sachen entgegen. Mit den Füßen voran ließ er sich nun durch die Luke gleiten. Er passte wirklich so grade hindurch, nur als er mit den Schultern durch musste, hatte er seine Arme in so einer unglücklichen Position, dass er sich nicht mehr abdrücken konnte.

„Hilf mir mal bitte..." beschwerte sich Ritsuka, doch Soubi war sofort zur Stelle, umfasste seine Hüften und zog ihn behutsam hindurch.

Noch bevor seine Füße den Boden berührten, legte er Soubi beide Hände in den Nacken und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss. Er hielt ihn immernoch über dem Boden und nur schwer konnte Ritsuka dem Instinkt widerstehen, seine Beine um den größeren zu schlingen und ihn endlos weiter zu küssen. Dies war nicht der richtige Moment dafür, was ihm nicht zuletzt dadurch auffiel, dass Soubi seinen Kuss kaum erwiderte.

„Tut mir leid... Ich hab dich bloß so vermisst." Gestand Ritsuka als Soubi ihn sanft auf dem Boden absetzte. Er sah sich um, der Raum war klein, um nicht zu sagen, winzig, selbst für ihn. Soubi mit seiner Größe wirkte darin vollkommen deplatziert. Die Einrichtung bestand bloß aus einem Bett, einem Stuhl und einer Kommode. Sonst nichts. Keine Bilder, keine Pflanzen und bis auf die Luke, die Soubi nun wieder hinter ihm verschlossen hatte, auch keine Fenster. Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine kleine Tischlampe auf der Kommode. Auf Ritsuka wirkte der Raum mehr wie eine Zelle, als wie ein Zimmer.

Soubi war seinem Blick gefolgt. „Ritsuka... es tut mir leid... Das hier hättest du nicht sehen sollen..."

„Soubi... hier hält Seimei dich... gefangen?" fragte Ritsuka mit belegter Stimme.

„Das Haus gehörte Nisei's Eltern. Er und Seimei wohnen oben, aber ich... ich bin hier unten zur Strafe..."

Ritsuka wurde es übel... Seimei... sein eigener Bruder, konnte er so ein Monster sein? Er musste nicht mehr von Soubi hören, er konnte sich auch so schon zu gut ausmalen, wie die Situation hier war. Seimei und Nisei lebten hier und Soubi musste tagein, tagaus hier unten alleine sitzen und sich Niseis, und wahrscheinlich sogar Seimeis Erniedrigungen antun lassen. Es brauch ihm das Herz Soubi so zu sehen, der in sich zusammen gesunken auf dem Bett saß und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

Ritsuka erinnerte sich daran, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. Er legte die Hand auf seine Hosentasche und fühlte das Messer darunter liegen. Genau, deswegen war er hergekommen und nicht um Soubi zu bemitleiden. Durch Mitleid werden die Dinge sich nicht ändern.

„Sind wir hier drin sicher?" fragte er und Soubi sah zum ihm auf.

„In diesem Haus? Niemals... Aber Seimei und Nisei schlafen und keiner wird hier unten vor morgen Mittag auftauchen."

„Gut." Sagte Ritsuka langsam und spürte wie nervös er jetzt plötzlich war.

Was nun folgen würde, war er in Gedanken dutzende Male durchgegangen. Hatte die Worte, die er sagen wollte, sorgsam abgewägt und sich auf Soubis eventuelle Einwände Gegenargumente zurecht gelegt. Als er jetzt aber vor ihm stand und auf ihn hinab sah, waren seine Gedanken wie weggefegt und sein Kopf vollkommen leer. Irgendetwas musste er jetzt tun, sonst würde er womöglich sogar noch kneifen.

_'Wenn du nicht weiß, wie du etwas am besten sagen sollst, sag es einfach, wie's ist.' _Diese Weisheit hatte er einmal von Natsuo gehört und es war das einzige was ihm gerade einfiel. Ritsuka fasste sich ein Herz und gleichzeitig zog er das Messer aus seiner Hosentasche, atmete tief durch und stellte sich aufrecht hin.

„Soubi Agatsuma, ich bin gekommen, um dir meinen Namen zu geben."

_Oh. Mein. Gott. _

Wo war hier bitte das Erdloch, in das er sich nun verkriechen konnte. Von all den Malen, die er dieses Gespräch in Gedanken durchgegangen war, hatte es sich keinmal so bescheuert und peinlich angehört, wie das was er jetzt heraus gebracht hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung lachte Soubi nicht, im Gegenteil, er sah ihn ernst an.

„Ritsuka, ich-"

„Du brauchst dazu nichts zu sagen!" sagte er schnell bevor Soubi ausreden konnte, doch dem schien wirklich etwas daran zu liegen.

„Doch, das muss ich. Du darfst das nicht tun, Ritsuka. Du willst das doch eigentlich garnicht." Soubi hatte ihn mal wieder schneller durchschaut als er sich selbst, aber trotzdem stand sein Entschluss fest.

„Soubi, ich will dich zurück holen... und das ist der einzige Weg." Verdammt, gerne hätte er diesen Satz mit mehr Überzeugung rüber gebracht, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht.

„Ich weiß, aber das ist es nicht wert. Ich kenne dich, Ritsuka. Du möchtest, dass die Menschen frei leben und entscheiden können. Du selbst hast mir gesagt, wie unerträglich es für dich war, dass ich anfangs nur zu dir gekommen war, weil es Seimeis Anweisung gewesen war. Ich liebe dich jetzt, weil du, _du_, bist. Deswegen möchte ich am liebsten ständig bei dir sein. Könntest du damit leben, dass ich das auch noch möchte, egal was du machst. Und ich meine wirklich _egal _was du machst. Befiehl mir was du möchtest, für dich würde ich alles tun."

„Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann tut man das so oder so..."

„Ich rede von _bösen _Dingen. Von Dingen, die dir jetzt noch nicht in den Sinn kommen, weil du noch ein Kind bist und-"

„Sag das nicht so!"

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Die Macht, die du durch diese Verbindung bekommst, ist einfach auszunutzen."

„Nein... Ich meinte, du sollst mich nicht 'Kind' nennen..." gab Ritsuka geknickt zurück und sah auf den Boden, als sich Soubis Arme um ihn schlossen, als er sich vor ihn kniete.

„Es tut mir leid... Aber glaub mir, vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber auf lange Zeit wird es dich verändern, diese Macht über einen Menschen zu haben. Sieh dir Seimei doch an, er war nicht immer so. Es hat ihn verdorben!" sagte Soubi energisch und sah Ritsuka eindringlich an, dann fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu: „... genauso wie Ritsu."

„Ich bin aber nicht Seimei und auch nicht dieser Ritsu! Und ich kann mir jetzt auch keine Gedanken darüber machen, was vielleicht in 10 Jahren ist! Ich muss dich _jetzt _hier rausholen. Seimei ist mein Bruder und ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dich so behandelt!" Er drückte sein Gesicht an Soubis Brust als dieser begann seine Katzenohren zu kraulen.

„Einer Waffe deinen Namen zu geben, ist mehr als die bloße Verbindung zwischen Sentouki und Sacrifice. Es ist dein Versprechen, dass ich auf ewig dir gehöre. Seimei hat es gebrochen, indem er mich weggegeben und Nisei als seine Waffe gewählt hat. Nur deswegen ist es überhaupt möglich, dass ich einen neuen Namen erhalten kann."

Ritsuka ließ das gesagte erstmal sacken und ein paar Augenblicke sagte keiner von ihnen etwas.

„Seitdem ich weiß, was du bist, habe ich mir gewünscht, dass du frei bist. Ich hätte es mir so sehr für dich gewünscht, Soubi!" Sagte er mit bebender Stimme.

„Shh... ich weiß..."

„Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass du freiwillig entscheiden kannst, mit wem du dein Leben verbringen möchtest. Und das jeden Tag auf's neue! … aber du bist, was du bist und schließlich kann keiner aus seiner Haut heraus, ist es nicht so? Ich werde für dich das sein, was du brauchst... weil ich dich liebe, Soubi Agatsuma."

Ritsuka wusste selbst nicht, woher er die Kraft und Entschlossenheit nahm, mit der er die letzten Sätze gesagt hatte, aber plötzlich war die Sache für ihn ganz klar. Soubi war eine Waffe und er war ein Sacrifice, also musste er sich auch wie eines verhalten und nicht wie ein _Kind, _das selbst nicht wusste was es wollte. Plötzlich waren da Sätze in seinem Kopf, die andere zu ihm gesagt hatten...

_'Weißt du eigentlich, wie du Soubi beherrschen kannst?' _war eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die Yoji ihn gefragt hatte.

_'Ich frage mich, ob du ihn befriedigen kannst.' _hatte Ritsu-sensei ihn in W.R. gefragt.

_Ihr werdet euch noch wundern... _dachte Ritsuka sich nun und sagte:

„Zieh dich aus." Er versuchte, seine Stimme kalt klingen zu lassen und Soubi ernst anzusehen, konnte dies allerdings nur wenige Augenblicke durchhalten, bevor er ihm erneut in die Arme fiel.

„Es tut mir leid, Soubi. So mit dir zu sprechen ist-"

„Nein, ist schon gut," unterbrach ihn Soubi und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „das war... gut." sagte er genießerisch und atmete tief den Geruch von Ritsukas Haaren ein, wie er es früher schon oft getan hatte.

„So will ich eigentlich garnicht mit dir sprechen." Daraufhin musste Soubi leise lachen.

„Du wirst dich schneller daran gewöhnen, als dir lieb sein wird."

„Soll... soll ich es jetzt tuen?" fragte Ritsuka unsicher nach ein paar Momenten der Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten." schnurrte Soubi ihn an.

„Gut... dann, wohin?" fragte Ritsuka und lief knallrot an, als Soubi sein Hemd auszog und nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand.

„Wohin auch immer du möchtest." antwortete er unterwürfig.

„Es, äh... sollte keine zu auffällige Stelle sein." stotterte Ritsuka und traute sich kaum Soubi anzusehen.

„Würde dir mein Rücken gefallen?" Soubi drehte sich langsam um und da verschlug es seinem Sacrifice die Sprache. Zum ersten Mal sah er die Narben auf Soubis Rücken.

„Oh mein Gott, Soubi..." sagte Ritsuka geschockt und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus, traute sich aber nicht ihn dort zu berühren. „Hat Seimei dir das etwa angetan?"

„Nein." war Soubis tonlose Antwort.

„Soubi, wer war das?!" fragte Ritsuka wütend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt hielt.

„Niemand über den du dir noch Gedanken machen müsstest. Er spielt keine Rolle mehr." Unglücklich musste er sich mit dieser Antwort vorerst zufrieden geben.

„Nein, nicht dort." sagte Ritsuka und ergriff Soubis Hand, um ihn wieder zu sich rum zudrehen. Ermutigt durch Soubis Offenheit, wagte er es nun ihn genauer zu betrachten. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass das Rot sein Gesicht noch nicht ganz verlassen hatte, konnte den Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, allerdings mehr genießen. Soubi war dünn und von graziler Schönheit, stark und doch irgendwie zerbrechlich. Plötzlich wusste sein Hand wie von alleine, wo sie hin musste. Mit den Fingern fuhr er vorsichtig die feine Linie entlang, die von Soubis rechtem Hüftknochen zu dessen Leiste führte.

„Dort." hauchte er und schrieb die Buchstaben mit seinen Fingern nach. „Du bist wunderschön dort." Soubi packte Ritsukas Hand, die bereits das Messer festhielt und führte sie an genau diese Stelle.

„Dann tu es. " bat er mit geschlossenen Augen.

To be continued...

Dezember, 2013

3 Read&Review 3


	7. Heartless

How could you

By Siry

Author's note: Happy new year everyone!

Sooo, Showdown! ^_^ Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel, wie genau das Ende aussehen soll, bin ich immer noch nicht ganz entschlossen... So viele Ideen, aber nur ein Schluss :O

Kapitel 7: - Heartless -

_*KLIRR*_

Mit zitternden Fingern ließ Ritsuka das das Messer zu Boden fallen. Als klaffende Wunde stand nun auf Soubis Körper. Ritsukas Herz schlug mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit und seine Hände zitterten immernoch, als er nun geschockt darüber, was er soeben getan hatte, einige Schritte zurück stolperte. Falls es Soubi sehr geschmerzt hat, so hat er es sich nicht einen Moment anmerken lassen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen gehalten und seine Mine hatte nicht ein mal gezuckt.

Hatte es nun funktioniert? Er konnte es nicht sagen, die Zero meinten, er würde merken, wenn es passierte, aber er hatte keine Veränderung gespürte. Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Warum sagte Soubi nichts?

Durch das ganze hervorquellende Blut war die Schrift mittlerweile so verschmiert, dass man den Namen schon nicht mehr lesen konnte.

_So viel Blut... Ich muss was tun! _Plötzlich aus seiner Starre erwacht, griff Ritsuka nach seiner Tasche. Vorsorglich hatte er dort Desinfektionsmittel und Verbände mitgebracht, die er nun hervor holte.

„Nein... Bitte lass es noch etwas so. Tust du mir diesen Gefallen?" sagte Soubi mit zarter Stimme und immernoch geschlossenen Augen. Hatte er geahnt, was Ritsuka gerade tun wollte? Er hielt inne, sah Soubi an und wünschte sich, er wüsste, was in dem anderen gerade vorging. Es herrschte eine für Ritsuka unerträgliche Stille zwischen ihnen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Sein Kopf war wieder völlig leer.

„Sag mal Ritsuka... Hast du die Sache mit den Ohren letztens eigentlich ernst gemeint?" Jetzt verstand er garnichts mehr. Er hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber sicherlich nicht mit dieser Frage. Perplex sah er Soubi an, der ihn nun zufrieden anlächelte.

„Was? Wie bitte kommst du denn ausgerechnet jetzt darauf?"

„Nun," sagte Soubi und sah an sich runter auf seine frische Wunde. „ich finde es gerade ziemlich naheliegend." und auf Ritsukas verwirrtes Gesicht fügte er hinzu: „Am liebsten würde ich jetzt gerne eine rauchen, aber leider hab ich keine Zigaretten hier..."

„Na ich hab sicherlich auch keine." grummelte Ritsuka und dann sagte wieder keiner etwas. Erneut schloss Soubi die Augen, aber darauf hatte Ritsuka jetzt keine Lust mehr, also fragte er frei heraus, was ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam.

„Wie hast du eigentlich deine Ohren verloren?" fragte er nervös und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippe, als Soubi belustigt nachfragte:

„_'Wie?' _Möchtest du die Details?"

„Nein! … Doch, also, an _wen _meinte ich. Und wie alt warst du da?" fügte er schnell hinzu. Soubi atmete tief durch und seufzte.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" fragte er schließlich und Ritsuka nickte zur Antwort lediglich, auch wenn er Angst hatte, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Es war mein Lehrer. An meinem 12. Geburtstag."

„WAS?! DER?!" platzte es aus Ritsuka heraus. „Ich dachte, das war der Kerl der dich aufziehen sollte, als deine Eltern gestorben sind!" Wieder lachte Soubi, aber diesmal meinte Ritsuka, eine Spur von Bitterkeit darin zu hören.

„Das war der Plan gewesen. Meine Mutter war sein Sentouki, nach ihrem Tod kam ich zu ihm. Aber Ritsu Minami ist... sagen wir, nicht die Sorte Mensch, die man auf Kinder loslassen sollte."

„Aber er ist doch der Schuldirektor!"

„Die Welt ist voller Mysterien, nicht wahr?" sagte Soubi und hatte wieder dieses absolut nicht zur Situation passende Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Ritsu-sensei also... _Ritsuka versuchte sich genauer an diesen Kerl zu erinnern. Er hatte ihn an Soubi erinnert. Die Art wie er sprach und sich bewegte.

„Seimei hat ihm die Augen ausgestochen..." erinnerte er sich mit Schrecken.

„Ja." sagte Soubi langsam und Ritsuka war es unmöglich zu sagen, welche Emotionen Soubi gerade erlebte.

„Wieso hat er das getan?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Ritsuka. Wenn du willst, erzähle ich sie dir irgendwann mal. Aber nicht jetzt..."

„Ist er... schuld an den Narben auf deinem Rücken?" fragte Ritsuka, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte, da wäre Soubis Nicken eigentlich garnicht mehr nötig gewesen.

_Wenn Ritsu-senei so grausam ist, warum ist Soubi ihm dann so ähnlich geworden? Und wenn ihm die Ohren genommen hat..._

„Soubi... er hat dich doch nicht etwa..."

„Vergewaltigt?" fragte Soubi das Wort, welches Ritsuka sich nicht getraut hatte auszusprechen. „Nein, hat er nicht. Zumindest hätte ich es niemals so genannt. _'Ausgenutzt' _trifft es aus heutiger Sicht wahrscheinlich besser." Soubi stand auf und beugte sich zu Ritsuka runter, als er dessen Hand nahm. „Ich habe dich letztens abgewiesen, weil ich dich nicht ausnutzen will, Ritsuka. Denk nicht, du müsstest das tun, damit ich dich liebe."

War es das, was Soubi damals bei Ritsu-sensei gedacht hatte?

„Aber das denke ich nicht! Du nutzt mich nicht aus, oder sowas. Ich... ich möchte einfach, dass du es bist. Ich könnte mir garniemand anderen vorstellen..."

Wieder lächelte Soubi ihn an.

„Genau das selbe habe ich auch damals gesagt." er küsste Ritsuka auf die Stirn bevor er weitersprach. „Leg dein Schicksal _und _dein Herz nicht zu leichtfertig in die Hände anderer, Ritsuka. Ich habe es getan und am Ende hat Ritsu alles kaputt gemacht."

„Indem er dich weggegeben hat? Damals an Seimei?" fragte Ritsuka und sah Soubi mitleidig an, dessen glattes, blondes Haar mit langen Strähnen sein Gesicht verdeckte.

„Ich kenne nicht all seine Geheimnisse, aber wo bei normale Menschen ein Herz sein sollte, hat Ritsu ein bodenloses Schwarzes Loch. Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du hinein gezogen und bist auf ewig verloren." Soubi war tatsächlich ein Künstler was Worte betraf. Doch jetzt hatten sie hatten nun einen bitteren Beigeschmack, jetzt wo Ritsuka wusste, was die Person, von der Soubi das alles gelernt hatte, für ein Mensch ist.

„Bist du verloren, Soubi?" fragte Ritsuka und wusste selbst nicht genau warum.

„Zumindest war ich es... Falls ich untergehe, werde ich dich nicht mit hinab ziehen, Ritsuka..."

„Dann solltest du dich besser zusammen reißen und weiter schwimmen!" Ritsuka packte wütend Soubis Haare. „Du und ich, wir sind jetzt verbunden, _für immer_, verstehst du? Ich weiß du vertraust mir nicht, weil du niemandem vertraust! Aber ich vertraue dir und du wirst mich nicht fallen lassen, so wie ich dich nicht fallen lassen werde! Nicht nach _DEM _hier!" sagte Ritsuka energisch und drückte seine linke Hand in Soubis Seite, genau auf seine frische Wunde drauf, woraufhin sofort frisches Blut heraus quoll und über Ritsukas Hand lief, doch dieser achtete garnicht darauf, genauso wenig wie über Soubis schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht als er weitersprach.

„Hör auf so ein Idiot zu sein! Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden! Und hör auf so ein verdammter Feigling zu sein und fang verdammt nochmal an, dich an mir festzuhalten, Soubi!"

Anstatt zu antworten zog Soubi ihn in einen innigen Kuss, den Ritsuka vermutlich als _'leidenschaftlich' _beschrieben hätte, hätte er schon gewusst was das bedeutet. Vor lauter Wut hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Erst jetzt als er salzige Tränen zwischen ihrem Kuss schmeckte, fiel es ihm auf. Vielleicht waren es auch Soubis Tränen, vielleicht ihrer beider. Im Prinzip machte es auch keinen Unterschied.

„Wir sind _Loveless." _hauchte Soubi ihm entgegen und zog ihn sofort wieder zu sich. Und dann...

… dann spürte Ritsuka es und er war sich sicher, Soubi ging es gerade genauso. Spürte das, was Yoji&Natsuo beschrieben hatten, als sie sich das erste mal trafen, genau das selbe, was Yamato und Kouya gefühlt hatten und wovon er überzeugt war, dass Ritsu oder Seimei es _nie und nimmer _gespürt hatten, als sie sich mit Soubi verbunden hatten.

Er hatte das Gefühl, Soubi zum ersten mal als das zu erkennen, was er war, genauso wie sich selbst.

_Wenn ich mich umsehe... _

… _wirst dort immer nur du stehen. _

„Ich schwör's dir, ich geh da jetzt rein!" wütete Natsuo und stürmte bereits in Richtung Haus los, als Yoji ihn am Kragen packte und zurück zog.

„Psssh! Nen Scheiß wirst du tun, Na-chin!"

„Aber was, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckt? Wie lange warten wir jetzt schon?"

„Da drinnen ist es stockfinster, er steckt nicht in Schwierigkeiten."

„Wehe er macht doch einen Rückzieher!"

„Macht er nicht, Liebster."

„Oder Soubi schafft's wieder, es zu vermasseln."

„Wird er nicht, Sweety."

„Und kannst du mal bitte aufhören, mich so zu nennen?!"

„Kannst du mal aufhören, dich so aufzuregen?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht, weil... weil..."

„Weil du in Sorge bist?"

„In Sorge?... Ich war noch nie wegen jemandem in Sorge, außer um dich."

„Zeiten ändern dich." Sagte Yoji und küsste seine Waffe liebevoll auf die Stirn.

„Wusstest du, dass ich-"

„Psssh! Ich glaube da vorne kommt jemand..." flüsterte Yoji und hielt erschrocken inne. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Sentouki sich zum Krampf bereit machte.

„Nicht! Warte noch... Ich glaube, es ist Ritsuka."

Es war tatsächlich Ritsuka, er war zwar noch komplett im Schatten, aber an seinem Gang und seiner kleinen Gestalt konnten die beiden ihn ohne Mühe erkennen. Ruhig, aber zielstrebig kam er auf die beiden zu.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Hat es funktioniert?!" fragte Natsuo aufgeregt. „Loveless, jetzt sag doch was!" Erst als Ritsuka näher kam und das Licht der Straßenlaterne auf ihn fiel, konnten die beiden Zero das Blut sehen, das angetrocknet, aber auf frisch sowohl an Ritsukas Händen, aber auch an seiner Jacke klebte.

„Ist das alles Soubis Blut? Ri-chan, was ist passiert?" fragte Yoji besorgt, doch Ritsukas Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen als er sagte:

„Kommt, wir gehen nach hause. Bei Tagesanbruch kommen wir zurück."

„Und dann?" Fragte die beiden aus einem Mund.

„Dann hole ich zurück, was mir gehört."

_*knock knock knock*_

Ritsuka Aoyagi klopfte an die Tür. Ohne Natsuo und Yoji an seiner Seite fühlte der Dreizehnjährige sich hilflos und angreifbar. Auch wenn die beiden zuerst darauf bestanden hatten, ihn zu begleiten, so musste Ritsuka sie letztlich doch zurück weisen. Es war eine Familienangelegenheit, und darin zieht man keine Außenstehenden mit hinein. Das hatte Seimei selbst ihm einmal beigebracht. Er hatte immernoch die Hoffnung, das Ganze auf friedliche Weise lösen zu können, auch wenn das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Er musste da nun also alleine durch. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass die beiden in Sichtweite des Hauses warteten, um so, wie in der Nacht auch, eingreifen zu können, falls es notwendig werden würde. Als Ritsuka jetzt vor der Türe stand, fragte er sich, ob diese Entscheidung vielleicht falsch gewesen wäre.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen, oder sich zu fragen, wie Seimei reagieren würde, wenn er ihn gleich auf ihn treffen würde. Seimei war immer noch sein Bruder, seine Familie. Für Ritsuka war Seimei die einzige Person in seiner Familie gewesen, auf die er sich verlassen konnte und von der er sich beschützt gefühlt hatte. Und ausgerechnet er sollte nun der Grund für sein Leiden sein? Das konnte er noch immer nicht begreifen und ein Teil von ihm hoffte immernoch, dass es sich bei all dem um ein Missverständnis handelte. Hoffte, wenn er Seimei nur erzählen würde, wie wichtig ihm Soubi geworden war, er ihn freiwillig gehen lassen würde. Eigentlich brauchte er ihn ja garnicht mehr, er hatte schließlich sein wahres Sentouki – Nisei – und an Soubi hatte er auch nie so innig gehangen, wie Ritsuka es tat. Warum also sollte er Soubi nicht zurück geben?

_Warum?..._

Ritsuka wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Seimei vor ihm stand. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hätte Ritsuka schwören können, so etwas wie Erschrecken auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders erkennen zu können. Doch im nächsten Moment war seine Mimik wieder kontrolliert, aufgesetzt und gespielt.

„Ritsuka? Was für eine Überraschung!" sagte Seimei und klang dabei kein bisschen überrascht. „Obwohl... eigentlich auch nicht. Komm doch rein." Seimei sah freundlich aus und sah seinen kleinen Bruder an.

_Früher hätte Seimei sich niemals so verhalten._

Unsicher trat Ritsuka ein.

„Komm, wir setzen uns in den Garten." schlug er vor und dirigierte seinen unerwarteten Besuch dorthin.

Aus dem Augenwinkel fiel Ritsuka plötzlich Nisei auf, der an der Wand gelehnt dastand und die Prozession beobachtete. Er folgte ihnen unauffällig, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

_Wie ein Schatten... wie eine Raubkatze._

Sie nahmen auf der Terrasse Platz auf Gartenmöbeln, die Ritsuka in der vergangen Nacht garnicht aufgefallen waren.

„Seimei, wo ist Soubi?" fragte er eindringlich und versuchte angestrengt nicht in Richtung der Kellerluke zu sehen, hinter der Soubi wohl ihmmernoch warten würde.

„Würdest du ihn gerne sehen?" fragte Seimei mit aalglatter Stimme und zuckersüßem Lächeln.

„Ja." antwortete Ritsuka matt und ballte die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, sodass Seimei es nicht sehen konnte. _Hoffentlich geht diese ganze Sache gut..._

„Nisei." sagte Seimei an seine Waffe gewandt, die noch im Türrahmen stand und ihnen nicht bis draußen gefolgt war. Ritsuka fragte sich, ob er nicht wollte, oder nicht durfte und in welcher Welt aus unausgesprochenen Regeln und Verboten er hier lebte. Nisei hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, der Blick gesenkt und das glatte schwarze Haar verdeckte den Großteil seines Gesichtes. Als sein Name gesagt wurde, Blickte er kurz auf, und verstand Seimeis weisenden Blick Richtung Keller sofort. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand Nisei zurück ins Haus. Wahrscheinlich um Soubi zu holen, vermutete Ritsuka.

„Nun..." begann Seimei langgestreckt, verschränkte die Finger ineinander und lehnte sich Ritsuka über den Tisch entgegen. „Warum seid ihr hier?"

_Als ob du das nicht weißt... _Ritsuka atmete tief durch, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Seimei, du hast mir Soubi geschickt, damit er auf mich aufpasst und für mich da ist. Und das war er auch, als ich und alle anderen dachten, du wärst tot! Du... du kannst ihn mir jetzt nicht einfach wieder wegnehmen."

„Oh," Seimei machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „letztens sah es allerdings so aus, als ob ich es doch könnte."

„Aber warum?" fragte Ritsuka verständnislos. „Warum tust du mir das an? Warum ihm?" Anstatt zu antworten, blickte Seimei seinen kleinen Bruder bloß schweigend an, mit einer Miene, die völlig in sich ruhte, was Ritsuka nur noch wütender machte.

„Seimei, bitte... Sag mir wieso! Wieso redest du nicht mit mir? Wieso gibst du mir keine Antworten?! Wieso... lässt du nichtmal mehr mich an dich ran? Du bist doch mein Bruder..."

„Wieso ist es so, dass sobald man eine Mauer um sich aufbaut, jeder gleich wissen will, was dahinter liegt?" gab Seimei grinsend als Antwort zurück.

_Anstatt meine Fragen zu beantworten, stellt er mir immer sinnlose Gegenfragen..._

„Was gibt es da bitteschön zu grinsen?" entgegnete Ritsuka wütend.

„Ach kleiner Bruder, hinter diesem Lächeln steckt alles, was du niemals verstehen wirst." Seimei wollte Ritsukas Hand nehmen, doch dieser zog sie zurück.

„Vielleicht. Aber glaub mir, es gibt jede Menge, was du nicht verstehst." antwortete Ritsuka traurig, doch seine Aussage hatte auch etwas kühnes an sich, womit Seimei wohl nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Ohaa, Ritsuka! Warst du nicht letztens noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen? Und jetzt stellst du schon solche Behauptungen gegen deinen älteren Bruder auf?"

„Zeiten ändern dich, Seimei." sagte Ritsuka tapfer. „Und du bist nicht mehr mein Bruder. Denn mein Bruder ist kein Mensch, der anderen Menschen quält, oder ihnen Schaden zufügt."

Seimei hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu erwidern, doch was auch immer er sagen wollte, blieb ungesagt, denn er schloss ihn wieder, als Soubi, gefolgt von Nisei durch die Tür ins Freie trat.

„Soubi!" platze Ritsuka heraus, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und fiel Soubi, der sich ebenfalls sofort zu Ritsuka herunterbeugte, um den Hals. Wider seiner Erwartungen, hinderten weder Seimei noch Nisei ihn daran, soweit zu kommen. Soubi fühlte sich weich und warm an. Er trug saubere Kleidung und seine Haut war sauber.

_Ob die letzte Nacht wohl nur ein Traum war? _

Um sich zu vergewissern strich er unauffällig über die Stelle an Soubis Bauch, an der sein neuer Name eingeschrieben stand. Er spürte den Verband unter Soubis Shirt. Es war kein Traum gewesen.

„Bereit?" flüsterte Ritsuka so, dass nur Soubi es hören konnte.

„Bereit, wenn du es bist." sagte Soubi ebenso leise. Alleine Soubis Stimme reichte aus, um Ritsuka den nötigen Mut für seine nächsten Worte zu geben. Er drehte sich erneut zu Seimei um, Soubis Hand ließ er dabei allerdings nicht los.

_'Wenn man nicht weiß, wie man etwas sagen soll, sagt man es am besten so, wie es ist'_

„Ich bin gekommen, um Soubi wieder mit zu nehmen."

Einige Sekunden sagte keiner etwas. Sekunden, in denen Soubis seine Hand hielt und sein Bruder ihn immernoch mit der selben, unveränderten Miene anschaute. Dann hörte er ein Lachen hinter sich. Es kam von Nisei, welcher sich nun neben Seimei stelle. Sein Lachen hatte etwas krankes und... _irres_ an sich gehabt.

„Du willst Soubi wieder haben? Ohhh, Ritsuka-kun..." Nisei sagte das in einem Ton, als wöllte er einen Welpen streicheln und ging ein paar Schritte auf Ritsuka zu, doch Soubi versperrte ihm den Weg und stellte sich schützend vor sein Sacrifice. „Du musst wissen, als Soubi versprochen hat, dir einen richtigen Hasen zu zeigen, war das gelogen um-"

„Halt deinen Mund, Akame!" donnerte Soubi der plätzlich sehr wütend geworden war.

„Den hast du mir nicht zu verbieten, Hund!"

„Das sagt der Richtige, du-"

„Ruhe!" unterbrach Seimei die beiden. „Alle beide! Ich kann mich kaum entscheiden, wer von euch zweien der nutzlosere ist..."

„Und du Ritsuka," fügte er an seinen Bruder gewandt hinzu. „du gehst jetzt besser nach hause zu deinen Spielgefährten. In Zukunft wirst du deine Nase aus Angelegenheiten heraus halten, von denen du keine Ahnung hast und die dich nichts angehen."

„Das wird er." sagte Soubi und Ritsuka blickte ihn geschockt an. Doch in dem Moment, als Ritsuka schon fast die Scherben seines Herzens splittern hören konnte, fügte Soubi hinzu: „Und ich werde mit ihm gehen." Doch dafür hatte Seimei nur ein verächtliches Lachen übrig.

„Achso ist das! Nun... und wenn ich dich nicht lasse?"

„Dann eröffnen wir den Kampf." gab Soubi entschlossen zurück. Nun war es erneut Nisei, der lachte.

„Uhh, ich zittere schon!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, war Ritsuka sich nicht sicher, wer von beiden es lebend heraus geschafft hätte, Soubi oder Nisei. Die beiden funkelten sich derart hasserfüllt an, dass Ritsuka sich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn einer von beiden im nächsten Moment eine Prügelei angefangen hätte.

„Ich werde dir dein Herz heraus reißen und es verbrennen, Nisei Akame."

„Das dürfte schwer werden, denn ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass ich kein Herz habe."

„Wir beide wissen, dass es nicht wirklich so ist."

„Ich schwöre es dir, letzten Endes wirst du es sein, der brennen wird..."

„Das bezweifele ich, denn ich habe nun etwas, das du niemals spüren wirst. _Liebe._"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, trat Soubi einen Schritt zurück, sodass er und sein Sacrifice sich berührten.

„Oh, sieh ihn dir an, Ritsuka." mischte sich Seimei nun wieder ein. „Ist er nicht erbärmlich? Ich habe ihn weggegeben und dich hat er die Scherben wieder einsammeln lassen. Genauso, wie ich es musste, als Ritsu Minami ihm das Herz gebrochen hat. Und jetzt erinnere dich Soubi! Erinnere dich, dass _ich _es bin, den du wirklich liebst, und dass Ritsuka nur der Ersatz ist für das, was du nicht haben kannst."

Seimeis Worte trafen Ritsuka sehr und er war sich sicher, dass Soubi das auch genau in dem Moment spürte, doch Soubi konnte seinen Geist anderen gegenüber zu gut abschotten, als dass Ritsuka hätte fühlen können, was er fühlte. Sein Sentouki hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, weshalb es genauso wenig möglich war, an Soubis Blick irgendeine Reaktion ablesen zu können. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was Soubi antworten würde, aber er wusste, was Seimeis Plan war. Er hatte die selbe Taktik, die auch Nisei angewandt hatte, als er gegen sie gekämpft hatte.

_Seimei versucht ihn zu verunsichern. Er will ihn ins zweifeln bringen. Doch das werde ich nicht zulassen!_

„Ich eröffne hiermit den Kampf durch Spells!"

„Oha, Ritsuka!" sagte Seimei erstaunt und Nisei begann wieder schallend zu lachen. „Ich würde natürlich annehmen, aber hat dir keiner beigebracht, dass nur Fighter das System aufbauen können?"

Ritsuka lief hochrot an und wäre am liebsten vor Scharm im Erdreich versunken, aber das durfte er sich jetzt nicht eingestehen.

„Was tut das zur Sache? Nehmt ihr an?" fragte Ritsuka herausfordernd und sah Seimei direkt in die Augen, welche so sehr wie seine eigenen waren.

„Du hast keine Waffe, Ritsuka. Soubi kämpft für mich, hast du das schon vergessen?" stellte Seimei gelangweilt fest.

„Ich bin nicht mehr dein." mischte sich Soubis feste Stimme wieder ein.

Seimei fixierte ihn mit kaltem Blick bevor er langsam sprach.

„Was. Hast. Du. Gesagt?"

„Ich kämpfe nicht mehr für dich, Seimei Aoyagi. Ritsuka ist nun mein Herr und unser Name ist _Loveless_." der Stolz in Soubis Stimme war nicht zu überhören und erfüllte auch Ritsukas Brust, sodass er am liebsten geplatzt wäre. Sprachlos stand er da und sah zu, wie Soubi sein Shirt hochzog und den Verband an seiner rechten Seite abriss, welcher die frische wunde abdeckte, die Ritsuka selbst ihm erst wenige Stunden zuvor zugefügt hatte.

Soubis Gesicht konnte er zwar immernoch nicht sehen, aber das musste er auch nicht. Jetzt in diesem Moment teilten sie ein Gefühlserleben miteinander. Dafür hatte er einen direkten Blick auf Seimei fassungsloses Gesicht.

„Wha... aber... das ist unmöglich- Wann hat er...?"

„Als du unachtsam warst, das war schon immer deine größte Schwäche, Seimei. Du bist dir deiner Sache stets zu sicher."

„Soubi, komm." war alles, was Ritsuka sagte und alles was es noch zu sagen gab. Soubi drehte sich zu ihm um und ergriff im nächsten Moment seine Hand. Ein einvernehmlicher Blick genügte und sagte mehr als 1000 Worte hätten umschreiben können. Seine Augen war das einzige, was Ritsuka noch wahrnahm, der Rest war wie verschwommen für ihm. Selbst Seimeis laute Stimme erreichte ihn nicht mehr.

„NEIN! Soubi, ich _befehle_ dir zu bleiben!"

Soubi beugte sich zu ihm herunter und seine Lippen waren Ritsukas Katzenohren so nah, dass die empfindlichen Härchen die Berührung bereits spüren konnten, ohne dass sie wirklich stattfand.

„Nein! Bleib stehen oder-"

„Oder was?" es war wohl das erste mal, dass Soubi Seimei widersprach, da war sich Ritsuka sicher. „Hetzt du dann Akame auf uns? Wir alle wissen doch bereits, wie das beim letzten Mal ausgegangen ist."

„Damals hatte ich ohne Sacrifice gekämpft!" protestierte Nisei, doch Soubi hatte auch darauf ein Gegenargument.

„Damals waren Ritsuka und ich noch nicht verbunden. Unsere Macht ist nun um ein vielfaches stärker." Nisei sah hilfesuchend zu Seimei, der dieser verbarg sein Gesicht hinter dem Schatten seiner Haare, wie auch Soubi es so oft tat.

Ritsuka ergriff Soubis Arm und hakte sich bei ihm ein als sie den Garten über den Weg verließen, den Ritsuka auch in der Nacht benutzt hatte. So mussten sie zumindest nicht nochmal durch dieses furchtbare Haus.

„Lebewohl, Seimei." verabschiedete sich Ritsuka, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, was wäre, wenn er sich nochmals umsehen würde.

To be continued...

Januar, 2014

3 Read&Review 3


	8. Endless

How could you

By Siry

Author's note: … An einem wolkengrauen Abend kurz vor dem Upload dieses letzten Kapitels …

Soubi: Mh... nee, schreib lieber... *tipp tipp tipp*

Siry: Soubi! Finger weg von der Tastatur!

Soubi: Ich will ja nur eine Kleinigkeit ändern, gib doch bitte mal her.

Siry: Nein, das ist meine Geschichte.

Soubi: Ach komm schon, wenn wir diese Kleinigkeit an der Stelle da hinten weglassen, könntest du das Kapitel noch viiiiel länger ziehen.

Siry: Aber so ist's die perfekte Überleitung zur nächsten Story ;o)

Soubi: Die werde ich hassen!

Siry: Ach Soubi, wir wissen doch beide, dass es nicht wirklich so ist *_*

Author's note 2:

Danke danke danke für die tolle Reviews bis jetzt, ich freu mich echt über jedes einzelne und es ist toll wie ihr trotz manchmal längerer Wartezeiten dran geblieben seid! Ihr seid eine tolle Motivation weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn grad mal Idee-Ebbe ist ;)

Dieses Kapitel war verdammt schwer zu schreiben und hab mir zwischenzeitlich echt Satz für Satz einen abgebrochen *lach* Ich hoffe die Soubi/Ritsuka Szenen sind einigermaßen gelungen ^_^

Kapitel 8: - Endless -

_Neu._

Das wäre die Überschrift, die Ritsuka seinem Leben ab dem Punkt gegeben hatte, seit er Soubi zurück geholt hatte, was vor 2 Wochen geschehen war.

Neu war zunächst ihr Apartment, in dem sie nun gemeinsam mit Yoji und Natsuo lebten. Eines mit nun zwei Schlafzimmern, versteht sich. Das war eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, um die sich Soubi gekümmert hatte, nachdem er wieder da war.

Neu war für Ritsuka auch, mit Soubi in einem Bett zu schlafen. Trotz der vielen Abende, in denen Soubi ihn damals besucht hatte, mit ihm geredet, für ihn da gewesen war oder ihn getröstet hatte, ist er stets bloß geblieben, bis Ritsuka eingeschlafen war und dann verschwunden. Am nächsten Tag war Ritsuka immer alleine aufgewacht.

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, doch Ritsuka hatte die Augen noch geschlossen. Jetzt war er nicht alleine, als er aufgewacht war und er lächelte in sein Kissen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es immer so sein würde. Es war nicht nötig die Augen zu öffnen, um sich umzusehen, ob Soubi noch da war. Er konnte ihn an seinem Rücken spüren, sein Atmen hören und sogar seinen Geruch überall hier wahrnehmen. Er würde nie wieder alleine aufwachen und jeden Morgen diesen weichen, warmen und vertrauten Körper neben sich fühlen.

Er drehte sich um und legte seinen Kopf auf Soubis Brust, in der Hoffnung, sich von seinem ruhigen Herzschlag nochmal in den Schlaf wiegen zu lassen. Doch Soubi war ebenfalls schon aufgewacht.

„Na, schon wach?" fragte Soubi leise und bekam von Ritsuka ein müdes „Mhhhmm." als Antwort gegen seine Brust genuschelt. Soubi begann damit, seine Katzenöhrchen zu kraulen und Ritsuka wusste, warum wirkliche Katzen dabei zu schnurren begannen. Er _liebte _es, wenn Soubi das tat und konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen. Da dieser Ritsukas Schwachstelle genau zu kennen schien, ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus das zu tun.

„Mhhh, das könnte ich den ganzen Tag ertragen." sagte Ritsuka genießerisch und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig näher an...

… _seinen Freund._

Ritsuka hatte begonnen, Soubi in Gedanken so zu nennen. Selbst wenn er sich nie trauen würde es laut auszusprechen, reichte schon das Wort in seinem Kopf aus, um ihn rot anlaufen zu lassen. Ja, Soubi war sein Freund. Sein _richtiger _Freund. Sein _fester _Freund. Und auch wenn es sich für ihn immernoch einfühlte wie:

_Waaah, oh mein Gott, ich habe einen Freund! _Und er dabei am liebsten aufgeregt rumgehüpft wäre, wusste er auch nicht, wie er es sonst hätte nennen sollen.

„Na, dann tuen wir es doch einfach den ganzen Tag." sagte Soubi und rieß Ritsuka aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh- was tun?" fragte er erschrocken und nervös, da das Wort _Freund _ihn wieder einmal dazu gebracht hatte, den Faden des Gesprächs zu verlieren, woraufhin Soubi lachen musste.

„Das Ohren-kraulen meinte ich... Mache ich dich nervös, Ritsuka?" fragte Soubi herausfordernd und zog spielerisch an einem von seinen Öhrchen, bloß um es sofort danach wieder mit Streicheleinheiten zu verwöhnen.

„Achso... Äh... nein, tust du nicht! Aber du... mhh... du hast gar keine Öhrchen mehr, die ich kraulen könnte."

„Das stimmt." grinste Soubi und drehte Ritsuka auf den Rücken, indem er sich über ihn beugte. „Aber es gibt ja noch genügend andere spannende Stellen, die man kraulen könnte." Als Soubi ihn nun auch noch küsste, schlug sein Herz so schnell und heftig, dass Ritsuka das Gefühl hatte, gleich platzen zu müssen. Das Atmen hatte er wohl auch vergessen und-

_*BAM BAM BAM*_

_Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Nicht schon wieder!_

„Hey ihr zwei! Wollt ihr auch frühstücken?!" hörte Soubi Yojis nervige Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür rufen. So langsam hatte Soubi das Gefühl, dass irgendwas auf dieser Welt nicht wollte, dass er und Ritsuka endlich zur Sache kommen könnten. Es war ja noch nichtmal so, dass Ritsuka diesen Situationen aus dem Weg gegangen wäre, im Gegenteil, Soubi war ganz entzückt darüber, wie angetan Ritsuka von ihm war.

„JAA!" rief Ritsuka knapp zurück, _NEIN! d_achte Soubi.

„Super Timing, wiedermal..." grummelte Soubi, doch Ritsuka legte ihm die Hände in den Nacken und zog ihn erneut in einen Kuss.

„Ist doch egal..." haucht er gegen Soubis Lippen. Natürlich musste er diesen dazu nicht zwei mal bitten und begann sofort den Kuss zu erwidern.

_Mhhh... Vielleicht war an diesem Morgen doch noch nicht alles verloren... _

Obwohl sie nun eigentlich hätten aufstehen müssen, konnte Soubi dem Drang einfach nicht wiederstehen, Ritsuka weiter zu küssen, der ebenfalls keine Anstalten machte, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Das hier war einfach zu gut und besser als alles, was Soubi je erlebt oder sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht, als ob es viel war, was er jemals in dieser Richtung erlebt hatte... Seimei hatte er nie auch nur berühren dürfen und Ritsu-

_STOP, Soubi! Fang erst garnicht an, an ihn zu denken, wenn du mit Ritsuka schlafen willst! _

Soubi hatte sich geschworen, über diese Person nicht mehr nachzudenken. Punkt.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf den keuchenden Jungen unter sich, dessen ganzer Körper in Erregung war, als Soubi von seinem Mund abgelassen und stattdessen nun seinen Hals küsste. Ritsuka hatte seine Hände in Soubis Haar vergraben und stöhnte leise auf, als dieser ihn in den Hals biss.

„Hör auf, S-Soubi,... i-ich kann nicht atmen." stammelte Ritsuka und drückte Soubi ein Stück hoch und von sich weg.

„Eigentlich ist das der beste Moment, um _nicht _aufzuhören." flüsterte Soubi und sie sahen sich lange an. Als Ritsuka wieder zu Atem kam, strahlte er ihn glücklich an.

„Ist das ein Traum, Soubi?"

„Soll ich versuchen dich zu wecken?" fragte Soubi neckisch und begann Ritsuka heftig an den Rippen zu kitzeln.

„Ahahah, Soubi! Hör auf damit! Das ist unfair!" Als Soubi nicht aufhört, versuchte Ritsuka sich zu befreien, was ihm nicht gelungen wäre, hätte Soubi ihn nicht gelassen. Doch da es ein Spiel war, ließ er sich auch von Ritsuka auf den Rücken wenden, als dieser seine Handgelenke packte und über seinem Kopf festhielt. Ritsuka saß nun auf ihm drauf und schnappte heftig nach Luft.

_Fuck...!_

Es gab keine Chance, dass Ritsuka in dieser Position die Beule unter seiner Shorts nicht merkte. Natürlich passierte Soubi das ständig, wenn der Junge auch nur in seiner Nähe war, doch wenn sie sich nah waren, hatte er es immer geschafft seinen Schritt in sicherer Entfernung zu jeglichem Körperkontakt zu halten. Ritsuka waren diese Dinge schnell peinlich und Soubi wollte nicht, dass dieser dachte, er wäre bloß auf das eine aus. Doch was immer Ritsuka dachte, es hielt ihn nicht davon ab weiter zu machen und als er sich vorbeugte um erneut in einem tiefen Kuss mit dem älteren zu versinken, konnte Soubi fühlen, dass Ritsuka ebenso erregt war, wie er selbst.

Soubi lief es kalt den Rücken runter, als Ritsuka seinen Namen sagte und ihm dabei ein leises Stöhnen entwich. Es kostete Soubi alles an Selbstbeherrschung, was er aufbringen konnte, Ritsuka nicht auf der Stelle auszuziehen und ihn hier und jetzt-

_*BAM BAM BAM*_

„Frühstück ist fertig! Kommt ihr endlich?!" trillerte diesmal Natsuo durch die Tür. Frustriert packte Soubi ein Kissen und schleuderte es Richtung Tür, als Ritsuka sich resignierend von Soubi runter gleiten ließ.

_Fantastisch... einfach fantastisch... _

„Warum hab ich nochmal zugestimmt, mit denen zusammen zu wohnen?" fragte Soubi dessen Laune sich gerade dem Nullpunkt nährte.

„Weil du nicht 'nein' sagen kannst, wenn ich dich um etwas bitte?" grinste Ritsuka und seine Unbekümmertheit war so ansteckend, dass auch Soubi lächeln musste.

„Wir können das heute Abend weiter führen." sagte Ritsuka und drückte ihm noch einen letzten Schmatzer auf den Mund.

„Ist das in Versprechen, Kleiner?" fragte Soubi, der bei Ritsukas Heiterkeit einfach nicht schlecht gelaunt bleiben konnte.

„Es ist ein Befehl!" antwortete Ritsuka und grinste, als Soubi frustriert sein Gesicht ins Kissen drückte.

„Das macht es noch schwerer zu warten..." murmelte er gegen das Kissen als er fühlte, wie Ritsuka aus dem Bett aufstand.

„Ich weiß!" gab er frech zurück und zog Soubi die Bettdecke weg. „Und jetzt steh auf, als nächstes klopfen die beiden nicht mehr an, sondern marschieren sofort rein."

„Aaah, dann werde ich mich jetzt mal entspannt zurück lehnen und die Show genießen!" sagte Natsuo selbstzufrieden und setze seine Aussage in die Tat um.

„Tu das nur, Na-chin, aber sobald die Schule wieder losgeht, werde ich es sein, der sich zurück lehnen kann." entgegnete Yoji und tat es seinem Freund gleich. Mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen und in ihren Stühlen zurückgelehnt saßen sie am Tisch und starrten auf Soubis und Ritsukas Schlafzimmertür in gespannter Erwartung darauf, welcher Anblick sich ihnen gleich bieten würde.

„Nope, nie im Leben. Vielleicht in deinen Träumen, Yo-chin."

„In meinen Träumen kommst du zwar vor, aber da sind es nicht meine Schulaufgaben, die du für mich machst." sagte Yoji grinsend und zwinkerte seinem Fighter zu. „Ich sag's dir, wenn Ri-chan jetzt gleich aus dieser Tür kommt, dann sind die Ohren ab!"

Natsuo begann daraufhin zu lachen.

„Hahaha, niemals! Ernsthaft, du solltest dein Glück nicht in Soubis Hände legen. … Bzw. in den Inhalt seiner Hose."

„Was ist mit dem Inhalt meiner Hose?" fragte Soubi und sah die beiden streng an. Vor lauter Lachen war den beiden Zero garnicht aufgefallen, dass Soubi und Ritsuka gerade aus der Tür kamen.

„Tja... anscheinend garnichts." sagte Yoji niedergeschlagen, als er die süßen Lauscher immernoch auf Ritsukas Kopf stehen sah. Natsuo hingegen war bester Laune und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ahhja! Ein halbes Jahr keine Hausaufgaben machen, das wird so köstlich werden!" freute er sich und neigte den Kopf in Richtung Soubi als Zeichen des Dankes.

„Wovon zum Teufel redet ihr?" fragte Ritsuka als er sich, gefolgt von Soubi, zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Eine Wette..." grummelte der Verlierer.

„Etwa eine Wette um meine Ohren?!" fragte Ritsuka wütend, bei dem nun anscheinend der Groschen gefallen war.

„Jap! Die ich gewonnen habe, Loveless." sagte Natsuo zufrieden mit sich und zog an einem von Ritsukas Katzenöhrchen, wofür er von Soubi prompt einen Schlag auf die Finger und einen eifersüchtigen _Fass-ihn-nicht-an-Blick _kassierte.

„Ohh, seid ihr süß!" war Yojis Kommentar dazu, woraufhin Ritsuka die Öhrchen einzog, sichtlich rot wurde und Soubi genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich esse heute unterwegs," meinte Ritsuka knapp und schnappte sich ein Brötchen. „ich bin doch heute mit Yuiko und Yayoi zum Lernen verabredet." Sofort wollte Soubi mit aufstehen.

„Ich bringe dich."

„Nichts da," entgegnete Ritsuka und drückte Soubi mit sanftem Griff an der Schulter wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „ich finde den Weg schon selbst." Er drückte dem Älteren einen leichten Kuss auf, woraufhin dieser scheinbar nichts mehr erwidern konnte. Ritsuka schnappte sich seine Schuhe und zog seinen Mantel über.

„Bis später." Ein Blick auf Soubi und Ritsuka konnte wohl nicht anders, als nochmals zurück zu kommen und Soubi erneut zu küssen. Ob dieser zweite Kuss auch nur als Abschieds-Schmatzer gemeint war, konnte die Zero nicht sagen, allerdings schien keiner der beiden Loveless gewillt zu sein, sofort wieder voneinander abzulassen.

„Sind sie nicht süß?!" schwärmte Yoji und klammerte sich an sein Sentouki. „Wow, das ist besser als jeder Shotacon Clip!"

„Ich hab immer gewusst, dass du ein Perverser bist."

„Ich hab immer gewusst, dass dir das gefällt." säuselte Yoji und küsste Natsuo leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

Die beiden sahen erst wieder auf, als Soubi sich laut räusperte. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass Ritsuka schon aus der Tür war und Soubi die beiden ziemlich genervt ansah. Dann zog er sein Portmonee aus der Hosentasche und legte ihnen ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch.

„Hier, für euch."

Die beiden Zero starrten verwirrt auf das Geld vor ihnen.

„Also Soubi, das geht jetzt echt zu weit, oder?" sagte Yoji angeekelt und rutschte ein Stück von Soubi weg. Natsuo hingegen kicherte und sah bereits gierig auf das Geld vor ihnen.

„Du hättest auch einfach fragen können." sagte Natsuo und bekam von Yoji einen leichten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Na-chin! Also echt, als ob wir-"

„Haltet die Klappe, ihr Gören!" unterbrach Soubi die beiden grob. „Ihr nehmt das Geld und macht euch einen schönen Abend davon."

Yoji und Natsuo schwebte ein großes Fragezeichen über den Köpfen als sie Soubi verwirrt ansahen.

„Geht ins Kino, geht was trinken. Mir völlig egal. Am besten gleich beides! Hauptsache ich bin euch beide heute Abend hier los."

Yoji hatte als erstes begriffen, worauf Soubi hinaus wollte.

„Ohhh, Na-chin! Soubi-kun will sturmfrei haben!" kicherte er.

„Da wird eh nichts laufen, so oder so." sagte Natsuo trocken und schnappte sich das Geld, bevor Soubi es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

„Na dann ist das wohl meine Chance, das 2. Halbjahr hausaufgabenfrei zu sein." strahlte Yoji ihn an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Fast tust du mir Leid, Yo-chin" sagte Natsuo zwinkernd und ergriff Yojis Hand.

Ritsuka atmete erleichtert durch, als er wieder auf dem Weg nach hause war und Yuiko und Yayoi immer weiter hinter sich ließ. Dieses Treffen war wohl eine schlechte Idee gewesen, doch Yuiko hatte darauf bestanden. Sie hatten sich zum Lernen getroffen, was von den beiden ein vorgeschobener Grund war, um Ritsuka wieder zu treffen. Ritsuka wusste natürlich, dass sie sich ihm wieder annähren wollten, doch so sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte, er konnte einfach nicht mehr auf einen Nenner mit ihnen kommen.

Selbst Yuiko schien das nun unmissverständlich begriffen zu haben...

_Als Freund habe ich bei den beiden versagt..._

Umso mehr freute er sich nun auf zu hause. Sowieso war es ihm heute kaum möglich gewesen, _nicht_ an Soubi zu denken. Sie kamen sich jeden Tag näher und mit jedem Tag wurde Ritsuka selbstsicherer und konnte die Zeit mit Soubi viel mehr genießen als früher. Heute morgen war die Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden so intensiv gewesen, dass er es kaum aushalten konnte. Beim Gedanken daran musste Ritsuka jetzt lächeln. Ja, sie waren sich wirklich sehr nah gewesen und hätten Natsuo und Yoji sie nicht zwei mal unterbrochen, wusste Ritsuka nicht, wie weit sie vielleicht noch gegangen wären.

Ritsukas Herzschlag erhöhte sich bei der bloßen Vorstellung daran und unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Oh ja, er konnte es garnicht abwarten, Soubi wieder zu sehen.

Vor der Haustüre angekommen, war das erste, was ihm auffiel, die ungewöhnliche Stille, kein Geschnatter, kein Fernseher der im Hintergrund dudelte, Ritsuka sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es gerade erst 19 Uhr war. Um diese Uhrzeit würden Natsuo und Yoji doch noch nicht schlafen, oder etwa doch? Und Soubi müsste doch auch zu hause sein. Ritsuka hoffte inständig, dass er nicht weg gegangen war, aber wo sollte er hin sein?

_Vielleicht zu Kio? Aber dann hätte er mir doch eine SMS geschrieben. _

Ritsuka öffnete die Tür und trat vorsichtig in den dunklen Flur. Auch hier war alles dunkel. Ein schauriges Gefühl überkam den Jungen, als plötzlich Seimei Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte.

„Nein..." wimmerte Ritsuka angsterfüllt und stolperte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Soubi! Wo zur Hölle steckst du? SOUBI! Wa-"

Ritsuka versagte die Sprache als er durch die Wohnzimmertür kam, in dem ebenfalls alle Lampen aus waren, der Raum dafür aber mit dutzenden Kerzen in ein dimmriges Licht getaucht wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten und Ritsukas erster Gedanke dazu war, wie süß Yoji und Natsuo waren, und wer von beiden es wohl war, der das für den jeweils anderen gemacht hatte.

Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen, als er vorsichtig über die Kerzen am Boden stieg, darauf bedacht nicht die Wohnung oder gar sich selbst in Brand zu setzen, fiel ihm auf, dass die Kerzen auf dem Boden einen Weg markierten. Ritsuka folgte diesem und rieß die Augen weit auf, als er feststellte, dass er genau zur Schlafzimmertür führte.

Und zwar zu seiner!

„Soubi...?" rief er vorsichtig und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Bist du dadrin?" in dem Moment als er die Worte sagte, hätte er sich am liebsten schon mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Wo sollte er auch sonst sein? Es war immer noch kein Geräusch zu hören, auch nicht aus dem Zimmer der Zeros, was Ritsuka sofort zu dem Schluss brachte, dass die beiden nicht da waren. So lange an einem Stück konnte keiner von ihnen den Schnabel halten.

„Soubi...?" vergewisserte sich Ritsuka nochmal und klopfte an die Tür.

_Warum klopfe ich an meine eigene Schlafzimmertür?_

Als er wieder nichts hörte, öffnete er die Tür und ging rein. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sah, dass auch ihr Schlafzimmer komplett mit Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen bearbeitet worden war. Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, Soubi hatte das für ihn getan. Mit dieser Feststellung lief Ritsuka hochrot an.

_Oh nein, ist das peinlich... Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen?_

Ritsuka ging einen Schritt vor und zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen, als sich plötzlich ein kühles Paar Hände von hinten auf seine Augen legte.

„Soubi?!" rief Ritsuka erschrocken und versuchte sogleich die Hände, die ihm die Sicht nahmen, mit seinen eigenen runter zu ziehen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„Natürlich. Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?" Soubis Stimme war zarter Samt an seinem Ohr und führte dazu, dass dem Jungen Augenblicklich ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er wollte sich zu seiner Waffe umdrehen, doch auch das ließ dieser nicht zu.

„Bleib stehen und halt die Augen geschlossen."

„O-Okay." stotterte Ritsuka und spürte, wie sich die Hände von seinen Augen entfernten. Brav hielt er die Augen geschlossen, doch kam er sich jetzt sehr verloren vor, blind und ohne Soubis sichere Berührung. Dieser ließ ihn aber nicht zu lange so ausharren, nur wenige Momente später legte sich vor seine Augen ein weiches Stück Stoff, das Soubi hinter seinem Kopf zusammen band.

„Warum verbindest du mir die Augen?" fragte Ritsuka mit einem einer ziemlichen Portion Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

„Um zu fühlen, anstatt zu sehen. Damit du glaubst, anstatt zu wissen." hauchte Soubi gegen sein Ohr und schmiegte seinen Kopf an den seines Sacrifices.

Ritsuka war viel zu aufgeregt, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte sofort zu verstehen. Aber schließlich war es auch Soubi, der den Gebrauch von Worten gelernt und perfektioniert hatte und nicht er.

„Vertraust du mir?" fragte Soubi als eine Antwort ausblieb. Ritsuka war froh, dass er zumindest das verstanden hatte und antwortete ohne zu zögern mit „Ja.".

„Dann lass dich fallen." sagte Soubi leise und das nächste, was der Kleinere spürte waren zwei schlanke, aber kräftige Arme, die sich von hinten um ihn schlossen und ihn an sich drückten.

Als Ritsuka gerade anfing, diese Wärme und Nähe zu genießen, waren Soubis Arme auch schon wieder verschwunden, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment an den Schultern und unter den Beinen zu packen und ihn hoch zu heben. Als Ritsuka so den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, hatte er plötzlich Angst das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und klammerte sich instinktiv an Soubi.

„Keine Angst, ich hab dich." versicherte ihm Soubi und Ritsuka spürte wie er losging. Er hatte mittlerweile komplett die Orientierung verloren und wusste erst wieder wo er war, als Soubi ihn behutsam runter ließ und er die weiche Matratze unter seinem Rücken spürte.

„Ähm... Soubi, was wird das?" fragte Ritsuka, dem so viel Bemühung irgendwie doch peinlich war. Er hoffte inständig, dass das Kerzenlicht die Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht verraten würde.

„Hattest du mir nicht befohlen, dass ich da weiter machen sollte, wo wir heute morgen aufgehört haben?"

Jetzt musste Ritsuka unwillkürlich lächeln. Das stimmte...

„Ja, ich weiß, das sollst du auch immernoch, aber ich meine diese ganzen Kerzen und die Augenbinde..."

„Das nennt man 'verführen', Kleiner."

„Als ob du das noch brauchst." schnurrte Ritsuka und hob den Kopf in Richtung Soubis Stimme um ihn zu küssen. Doch seine Lippen trafen ihr Ziel nicht. Frustriert ließ er sich wieder auf sein Kissen sinken und benutzte jetzt seine Hände um Soubi zu finden. Er ertastete Soubi, der auf dem Bett neben ihm saß und ließ seine Hände an dessen Armen hochgleiten, um ihn dann an den Schultern zu packen und auf sich drauf zu ziehen. Er hatte entschlossen, dass sie beide jetzt lange genug gewartet und oft genug unterbrochen worden waren. Er wollte nun endlich wissen wie sich das anfühlte, wenn Soubi und er endlich den nächsten Schritt miteinander gehen würden.

Soubi grinste gegen seine Lippen als er sich langsam auf ihn gleiten ließ und sie sich küssten, was Ritsuka automatisch erwidern musste.

„Keine Sorge, heute Abend stört uns keiner mehr." sagte Soubi zwischen zwei Küssen, die so intensiv waren, dass es Ritsuka fast die Sprache verschlagen hätte.

„Sei dir … da mal nicht so sicher..." brachte er mühsam hervor, bis sich seine Worte in ein leises Stöhnen verwandelten, als sich die Lippen seines Geliebten von den seinen lösten und ihren Weg abwärts begannen. Als Soubi seinen Hals küsste, bekam Ritsuka am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut. Sie kannten sich mittlerweile so gut, dass Soubi schon die meisten seiner Schwachstellen kannte und die Seite seines Halses gehörte definitiv dazu.

Ritsukas Hände lagen in Soubis Haar und durchwühlten es leidenschaftlich.

„Ich liebe deine Haare..." murmelte Ritsuka und zog eine Strähne zu seinem Gesicht um daran zu riechen. Soubi lächelte gegen seine Haut.

„Da bist du nicht der erste, der das sagt." murmelte Soubi neckisch, woraufhin Ritsuka zur Strafe an der gepackten Haarsträhne zog.

„Du bist ziemlich frech. Wenn du meine Öhrchen willst, dann solltest du besser lieb sein."

Ritsuka ließ die Haarsträhne los, als Soubi mit sicherem Griff seinen Oberkörper hochführte und ihm sein Oberteil in einer fließenden Bewegung auszog und ihn danach eine Hand auf die Brust legte, um ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder runter zu drücken. Ritsuka kralle seine Finger in Soubis Schultern als dieser mit seinem Mund weiter runter wanderte und sein Schlüsselbein küsste. Soubis Haare, die auf seinen Hals und seiner Brust lagen, kitzelten ihn und führten zu einer erneuten Gänsehaut.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen als Soubis mittlerweile warme Hände seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen berührten und anfingen diese zu liebkosen.

„Soubi... nicht, ich... bitte... hör nicht auf." Was eigentlich ein Protest hätte werden sollen, kam nun bloß noch als unzusammenhängendes Keuchen heraus, als Soubis Lippen erneut tiefer wanderten und nun ihren Weg auf seiner Mittellinie fortführten, direkt auf die Region zu, die unmissverständlich sichtbar machte, wie erregt er war.

Ritsuka konnte es zwar nicht sehen oder fühlen, aber nach dem, was er heute morgen gespürt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass es Soubi gerade genauso erging.

Soubis Lippen waren nun einige Zentimeter unter seinem Bauchnabel angekommen und Ritsuka spürte, wie sich sein Spiel aus Lippen und Zunge intensivierte.

Ihm versagte förmlich der Verstand, als er Soubis Hände am Bund seiner Hose spürte. Instinktiv ergriff er sie, was Soubi innehalten ließ.

Ritsuka war hin und hergerissen, zwischen seiner Nervosität die unweigerlich aufkam, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was als nächstes kommen würde, und seinem brennenden Begehren, das er für Soubi empfand. Nichts wäre undenkbarer gewesen, als dass Soubi jetzt aufhören würde. Jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper schien nach Erleichterung zu schreien und so nahm er langsam seine Hände von Soubis weg, sodass diese ihr Werk weiterführen konnten und legte sie stattdessen wieder auf seine Schultern. Es war nur ein leichter Druck nach unten, der von seinen Händen ausging, aber trotzdem nichts, was Soubi für etwas anderes hätte halten können. Ritsuka brauchte nicht sehen zu können, um zu wissen, wie breit Soubi gerade grinsen würde.

Ritsukas Herz wäre ihm fast aus der Brust gesprungen, als Soubi mit geschicktem Griff seine Hose öffnete und sie ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung herunter zog. Nur noch in seiner Shorts gekleidet lag Ritsuka jetzt vor ihm. Da Soubi sich von ihm wegbewegen musste, um seine Hose aus zu bekommen, konnte Ritsuka gerade nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wo genau Soubi sich befand.

Er kam nicht drum herum sich einzugestehen, wie ausgeliefert er sich Soubi in dieser Situation fühlte, doch da er ihm zu 100% vertraute, fühlte es sich einfach nur gut und richtig an.

Er spürte seinen Partner erst wieder, als dieser eine Hand auf seine Erregung legte. Die bloße Berührung dieser intimsten Stelle durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch reichte aus, um Ritsuka Sterne sehen zu lassen.

„Soubi..." stöhnte er seinen Namen, woraufhin dieser eine Hand in Ritsukas Nacken legte um ihn gleich darauf in einen fordernden Kuss zu ziehen. Instinktiv begann er seine Hüfte gegen Soubis Hand zu bewegen, was diesem ebenfalls ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlockte. Ritsuka lief es kalt den Rücken runter, bei dem Gedanken, dass er der Grund für Soubis eigene Erregung war.

Ihr Kuss war derart leidenschaftlich, dass Ritsuka zuerst garnicht wahrnahm, wie Soubi die Position seiner Hand veränderte. Erst als dessen Fingerspitzen seine pochende Erregung berührten, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Finger sich unauffällig unter seine Wäsche gestohlen hatten.

Alle Luft entwich Ritsukas Lungen, als Soubis weiche Finger sind um sein Glied schlossen. Das war mehr als Ritsuka ertragen konnte und als Soubi nun auch noch begann ihn dort zu massieren, war er auf bestem Weg zu-

_*DING DONG*_

Beim Klang der Türklingel fuhr Ritsuka so heftig zusammen, dass er Angst hatte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen zu haben. Auch Soubi hatte sofort seine Hand zurück gezogen, wahrscheinlich ebenfalls durch den Schreck.

Ritsuka setzte sich auf und schob die Augenbinde hoch. Schwer atmend und verschwitzt saß er auf dem Bett und als sein Blick auf Soubi fiel sah er, dass es diesem genauso erging.

„Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein!" knurrte Soubi und sah wütend zur Tür.

„Wer kann denn das sein?" fragte Ritsuka, der immernoch Probleme hatte seine Atmung zu normalisieren.

„Wahrscheinlich die beiden. Ich hab sie ins Kino geschickt und ihnen gesagt, dass ich sie heute hier nicht mehr sehen will. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist ihnen gerade zuuufällig eingefallen, dass sie ihren Schlüssel hier haben liegen lassen."

Genervt verdrehte Ritsuka die Augen.

_* DING DONG* *DING DONG* *DING DONG*_

„Wie dreist kann man bitte sein?!" entfuhr es Ritsuka und er stürmte zur Tür, dicht gefolgt von Soubi, der den beiden gleich womöglich eine reinhauen würde, wenn Ritsuka die Tür nicht als erster erreicht.

Fest davon ausgehend, dass es die beiden Zero sein würden, die ihn dort vor der Tür stehend erwarten würden, hatte Ritsuka sich nicht die Mühe gemacht etwas über zu ziehen, als er die Tür öffnete. Natsuo und Yoji hatten ihn schließlich schon mehr als einmal in Shorts gesehen und sie sollten ruhig wissen, was sie gerade wiedermal ruiniert hatten.

_Wahrscheinlich wieder eine ihrer bescheuerten Wetten! _

„Sagt mal, findet ihr das eigentlich lustig?!" rief Ritsuka bereits laut gegen die Tür, als er sie gerade erreichte.

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal-" Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken als er die Tür öffnete und sah, wer dort mit hängendem Kopf und auf den Boden gerichteten Blick vor der Eingangstür stand. Er öffnete den Mund. Schloss ihn dann wieder und versuchte es erneut.

„Niesei...?" fragte er unglaubwürdig und hörte wie Soubi schnellen Schrittes näher kam. „Was willst _du _denn hier?"

Nisei Akames Stimme war nicht mehr als ein bitteres Flüstern als er antwortete, ohne Ritsuka oder Soubi anzusehen.

„Seimei, er... er hat mich abgeschnitten..."

~ The End ~

Januar, 2014

Author's note: Tut mir sooo leid ^_^ Bitte bitte bitte nicht hauen!

Aber ich habe eine Idee für eine weitere Geschichte und da passt diese hier als Vorgeschichte einfach zu perfekt...

Da das aber trotzdem das Ende dieser ersten Geschichte ist, bin ich neugierig: Was fandet ihr gut, was schlecht? Wovon wollt ihr mehr, was war langweilig?

Und zum Schluss natürlich ein herzlichstes Dankeschön an alle die treu geblieben sind. Fühlt euch alle gedrückt!


End file.
